<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Как это делают Турки by Sangrill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769651">Как это делают Турки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill'>Sangrill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Time Travel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Турки делают вещи вот так!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:41:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Если материалы из библиотеки особняка могли повлиять на Сефирота, Винсент собирался позаботиться, чтобы влияние было правильным. И вообще, зачем останавливаться на Сефироте?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Бывших Турков не бывает</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584746">The Turks' Way</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStorm/pseuds/LunaStorm">LunaStorm</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Винсент сделал большой глоток студеного воздуха этого Нибельхейма из прошлого.</p><p>Город ничуть не походил на безжизненную подделку, которой прикрылась "Шинра". Нет, этот был настоящий: дома из дерева, пропахшего сыростью бесчисленных снегопадов и дымом бесчисленных очагов, горная твердость и закалка, чувствующаяся в немногочисленных прохожих, более тусклые, настоящие цвета.</p><p>Не походил он и на оживленный город времен, когда здесь базировались исследователи "Шинры", а местные обитатели с подозрением глазели на все эти чудесные новшества, затащенные в горы для удобства ученых, и жили своей жизнью, тихонько ворча и обходя занятые компанией места… когда здесь была милая красавица Лукреция, а с ней и он сам – телохранитель, наблюдатель и любовник в одном флаконе.</p><p>Увы, для этого было слишком поздно: лаборатории уже бросили, рабочих с реактора нигде не было видно.</p><p>Но это точно был Нибельхейм, в котором прошло детство Клауда, спокойный захолустный городок охотников и туристов, встретивший и проводивший – по большей части – "Шинру" и тихо живший дальше.</p><p>Значит, получилось.</p><p>Аристократические черты лица сложились в дикую ухмылку. Десятки лет муки, борьбы… душераздирающей скорби, невероятной боли, внутренних демонов в слишком буквальном смысле… ощущения, как с каждым вдохом ускользает человеческий облик… десятки лет ожесточенной борьбы за контроль…</p><p>Но в итоге он не только одержал верх над своими демонами, но еще и нашел им кое-какое применение.</p><p>Сила Хаоса, вестника смерти, позволяющая собрать Лайфстрим, чтобы круговорот жизни продолжился на новом месте, при правильном использовании давала удивительные побочные эффекты – или скорее при неправильном, ведь Планета вряд ли создавала ОРУЖИЯ с мыслью о том, чтобы Винсент отправился назад во времени и подогнал будущее под собственные требования.</p><p>Его это не слишком волновало.</p><p>За годы в компании Клауда и остальных членов ЛАВИНЫ он вошел во вкус спасения Планеты, но бесконечные глобальные кризисы показали ему, что делать это лучше нетривиальными способами. Скажем, отправиться в прошлое.</p><p>Увы, Хаос сопротивлялся до самого конца, и Винсенту не удалось попасть так далеко назад, как хотелось бы: слишком много энергии ушло на борьбу за контроль, и заклинание выдохлось чересчур рано – или поздно, это как посмотреть.</p><p>Впрочем, его воля все равно одержала верх, а остальное не имело значения, и теперь он шел под небом давно минувшей зимы, не чувствуя присутствия Хаоса, которого безжалостно выжал до последней капли в собственных целях и выкурил из общего тела. Правда, улучшенные сила, скорость и органы чувств остались – неплохо, как и благословенная тишина в голове, которую он когда-то отчаялся ощутить вновь.</p><p>Не обращая внимания на холод, Винсент, никем не замеченный, целеустремленно шел по снегу, чисто по привычке держась в тени, решительно, точно зная, куда направляется.</p><p>В особняк Шинра.</p><p>Роскошный заброшенный дом на окраине Нибельхейма, где Сефирот узнал – теперь узнает, конечно, если план Винсента провалится, – правду о своем происхождении и объявил войну Планете, где пока оставался молодой Винсент, скованный проклятущим гробом, а еще сильнее – собственной зацикленностью на отчаянии и грехах.</p><p>Впрочем, он не планировал ничего предпринимать по этому поводу, по крайней мере, сейчас. Он был твердо убежден, что в конечном итоге пережитое в результате ошибочного решения от всего отгородиться было ему поистине необходимо и что без этого он никогда не стал бы тем, кем стал – человеком, наконец-то обретшим гармонию с самим собой. Страдания были высокой ценой, но в итоге оно того стоило. Он не собирался лишать этого себя молодого.</p><p>Нет, Винсент нацелился на особняк по другой, очень простой причине: он планировал кое-что изменить.</p><p>Если материалы из библиотеки особняка могли повлиять на Сефирота, Винсент собирался позаботиться, чтобы влияние было правильным. Он не просто так был Турком.</p><p>Осторожно, чтобы ни внутри, на снаружи особняка его никто не засек, он перебрал хранившиеся там горы информации и тщательно проверил план на возможные слабые места.</p><p>А потом принялся выборочно уничтожать, подправлять, подделывать, менять и переставлять книги, журналы, документы и файлы, пока не устроил все к собственному мрачному удовлетворению.</p><p>Когда он закончил с подготовкой, ничего не стоило увидеть в искусно запрятанной и искаженной "истине" за авторством Ходжо неряшливую подделку, при ближайшем рассмотрении не способную скрыть истину "подлинную" – истину, созданную Винсентом, но состряпанную с таким мастерством, что усомниться в ней было невозможно.</p><p>Теперь пришедший Сефирот должен был обнаружить ответы Ходжо, в силу своей гениальности быстро понять, что имеет дело с искусной подделкой, призванной повлиять на него, приняться за поиски скрытой истины… и найти ту, что создал в своих интересах Винсент. Ну и почему бы заодно не воплотить в реальность мечту-другую? И вообще, вариант Винсента был лучше правды, по крайней мере, так считал сам Винсент, а раз никто никогда не узнает, что это всего лишь подделка, только его мнение и имело значение.</p><p>Он нашел в одной из комнат личный дневник когда-то любимой Лукреции без половины страниц и создал по образцу фальшивку с описанием разгоревшейся незаметно для всех любви – чистой, ничем не омраченной, сопливой романтической истории: ученый и Турк, тревога из-за служебного положения, романтично тайная свадьба (здесь он дал волю старым фантазиям), неожиданная, но принятая с радостью беременность, планы сбежать куда глаза глядят, и к черту "Шинру"... Вызывающая противоречивые эмоции, но все же приятная симфония.</p><p>Всякое чувство вины за такое использование Лукреции испарилось, стоило вспомнить, как она с ним поступила, сколько раз предавала и как сделала из него чудовище.</p><p>И потом, у Турков не бывает угрызений совести. По правде говоря, следовало вспомнить об этом раньше…</p><p>Затем он подделал медицинские записи: теперь Лукрецию насильно заразили вирусом Д.Ж.Е.Н.О.В.А., а все упоминания Дженовы как Древней ловко превратились в явные фальшивки, чтобы дополнительно подстраховаться и защитить Сефирота от ее лжи. Поддельный дневник заговорил о тревоге за нерожденного ребенка и о том, как Лукреция уступила шантажу со стороны Ходжо, чтобы ребенок точно не остался без необходимой медицинской помощи.</p><p>Подделка бесстрастного признания Ходжо в том, как он пристрелил Винсента, чтобы тот не сбежал с женой и ребенком, стала делом довольно легким и доставила горькое удовлетворение, особенно потому что почти не пришлось менять правду. То же можно было сказать и о настоящих записях Лукреции о проекте "Хаос", к которым добавилось обманчивых заметок и предположений о частичной потере памяти: так он надеялся оправдать любые несоответствия, когда наконец проснется молодой Винсент.</p><p>Он решил добавить документальное подтверждение смерти Лукреции: зачем рисковать, что она вмешается? Установить наблюдение за пещерой, где она застряла, можно было самому. Кроме того, это давало шанс направить неизбежный гнев Сефирота на подходящие цели – Ходжо, который теперь по документам объявлял ее "образцом, подлежащим испытаниям на устойчивость к повреждениям", и одобрившего все старика Шинру. Пожалуй, если убрать президента, это никак не могло навредить, ведь одной из конечных целей была радикальная перестройка "Шинры" – или ее уничтожение, смотря как себя поведет Шинра-младший, для Винсента это было не принципиально.</p><p>Основательно подчищая безумные записи Ходжо – в их числе завалы бессвязного бреда насчет создания бога в лице Сефирота – Винсент признался себе, что получает от всего этого слишком много удовольствия. Он затронул несколько основных моментов: применение вируса Д.Ж.Е.Н.О.В.А. для управления разумом (учитывая, как Дженова вцепляется в сознание своих "детей", лжи в этом было меньше, чем хотелось бы), пространную бессмыслицу про "воссоздание Древних", схемы "перспектив разведения для проекта "С", подробный план того, как сделать Сефирота уязвимее для изменяющих сознание свойств вируса, убедив его в том, что "Дженова" – его мать… Винсент даже намекнул на планы Ходжо в конце концов перехватить контроль, заполучить "совершенное тело" и самому стать богом.</p><p>Это никогда не пришло бы в голову стороннему наблюдателю, но в мыслях своих Винсент хохотал как безумный.</p><p>Задача сплести полностью вымышленную и при этом правдоподобную реальность на свой вкус требовала напряжения ума и изворотливости, и он все больше и больше чувствовал себя тем, кем был до Лукреции, ведь Турки – специалисты по подлогу.</p><p>Из особняка он уходил довольный новым миром, можно сказать, шедевром, где Сефирот был их с Лукрецией сыном, а Ходжо – корнем всех зол. </p><p>Пришло время отыскать маленького Клауда.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Турки не бросают своих</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>По расчетам Винсента, маленькому Клауду сейчас должно было быть около восьми лет – хороший возраст, чтобы начать натаскивать парня, ведь было вполне возможно, что в итоге спасать Планету все равно предстоит ему: судьба – дело такое.</p><p>И потом, со временем Винсент начал ценить Клауда как соратника: схожие черты характера – склонность больше обычного ото всех отстраняться и предаваться тяжелым размышлениям – и схожие воспоминания, не преследовавшие почти никого другого, что уязвляло и радовало одновременно, сблизили их друг с другом сильнее, чем с большинством остальных.</p><p>В какой-то момент где-то в подсознании Клауд стал "напарником", вот и все.</p><p>Для Турков это почти самое важное. В будущем, в прошлом ли, единственное, чего Винсент не сделал бы, чтобы защитить Клауда – не поставил бы под угрозу Планету.</p><p>Такова ведь основная установка Турков: "Шинра", Турки, ты сам, все остальные. Порядок приоритетности не меняется никогда. У Винсента это превратилось в "Планета, соратники, ты сам, все остальные", но какая разница.</p><p>Их с Клаудом из будущего объединили общее прошлое, общая боль и общая кровь, в конечном итоге как напарник он оказался лучше Вельда, и даже теперь, когда он перестал быть "его" Клаудом, Винсент как мог собирался воздать этому честь и натаскать ребенка, которым Клауд когда-то был.</p><p>Конечно, первым делом требовалось изменить внешность.</p><p>Сколь бы неприятна ни была перспектива лишиться уникального облика, если он хотел открыто передвигаться и влиять на события прошлого, а не идти по миру невидимым, бесплотным, но при этом почти бессильным призраком, других вариантов не было.</p><p>Он настолько сроднился с красной повязкой, державшей в узде непослушную челку, и потрепанным красным плащом, в который кутался несколько десятилетий, что отказываться от них было почти физически больно, но все тот же расчет подсказывал, что они слишком сильно связаны с его прежним именем – именем, от которого он добровольно отказывался в пользу себя молодого, – чтобы их было безопасно оставлять. Здесь, в прошлом, уже был один Винсент Валентайн с характером и взглядами, исключительно сочетающимися с таким образом, и это он, непрошеный гость, должен был принести необходимую жертву, чтобы не выделяться и не усложнять себе жизнь.</p><p>А вот под плащом были просто черная рубашка и практичные черные штаны с несколькими ремнями и пряжками – ничего особенного и, следовательно, прекрасная одежда для того, кто надеется остаться неузнанным. Никто не дал бы ему больше тридцати, и это должно было помочь с маскировкой, но все же следовало избегать деталей, по которым его могли бы с первого взгляда связать с нынешним Винсентом Валентайном.</p><p>Что, разумеется, не означало, что он откажется от своего оружия. Более того, это даже не рассматривалось. Одно дело – изменить облик для перемещения по враждебной территории, но отсечь часть собственной души, которой был для него "Смертный приговор", – это просто… немыслимо.</p><p>Нет, одноручное ружье с расходящимися крестом стволами, лихое и грозное, должно было остаться там, где ему было самое место – в руках у Винсента.</p><p>Опять же, могучее ружье было в некотором роде даром Лукреции, и молодой Винсент мог найти его только в ее пещере, а причин идти туда у него не было. Нет, ему предстояло ограничиться проверенным "Цербером", а родной резной трехствольный револьвер со свисающей с рукояти на серебряной цепочке крылатой собакой с тремя головами более чем достаточно отличался от мощного, строгого и изящного "Смертного приговора" с его черным великолепием и серо-стальной отделкой. Здесь разоблачения можно было не бояться.</p><p>Ярко-голубые контактные линзы скрыли красные глаза. Сделать заказ по телефону не составило труда, а цвет был обязателен, если Винсент хотел претворить в жизнь идею выдать себя за родственника Клауда.</p><p>Зачесанные и заплетенные в косичку – больше никаких растрепанных прядей, обрамляющих лицо, он вернулся к аккуратному стилю Турков, – волосы добавили достаточно отличий от образа, который можно было назвать типичным Винсентом Валентайном.</p><p>Завершила преображение тонкая черная перчатка на руке с когтями, привлекавшая куда меньше внимания, чем старая. Мало кто станет рассматривать слегка деформированную руку, особенно если не совать ее людям под нос.</p><p>Собственно, все взгляды скорее будут прикованы к розовой ленте, которая никуда не делась – и никогда не денется – с руки. Они все такие носили – все, кого коснулся свет Аэрис. In memoriam. Ему было глубоко безразлично, что могут подумать об украшении, столь странно смотрящемся на фоне темной элегантности образа.</p><p>Хуже всего, тяжелее всего далось решение открыть лицо, но он себя заставил. Он повзрослел, стал увереннее, больше не нужно было прятаться от мира, который он помогал спасти немыслимое количество раз. Перед ним стояла задача внедриться в ряды противника, он мог именно так к ней и относиться, не давая волю эмоциям.</p><p>Создать в пару к новой внешности новое имя, которым можно было бы свободно пользоваться здесь, в прошлом, при его навыках было легче легкого, особенно с десятилетиями опыта работы с серверами куда сложнее нынешних. Это был скорее вопрос воображения, умелого переплетения горстки доказуемых фактов и творчески истолкованной реальности.</p><p>К счастью, почти сразу обнаружилось, что отец Клауда был не из Нибельхейма. Нет, он приехал в числе присланных "Шинрой" рабочих, притащил за собой молоденькую жену, а через два года случайно получил отравление мако и умер, оставив ее одну с малышом на руках.</p><p>По какой-то причине миссис Страйф решила осесть в Нибельхейме. Винсент на собственной шкуре испытал неласковый прием, который горцы оказывали "чужакам", особенно если те каким-то образом были связаны с "Шинрой", и счел разумным предположить, что она не знает никого из родственников мужа. Ведь будь ей известно, что в Рокет-тауне еще кое-кто остался, она попыталась бы с ними связаться, да? Попросила бы помочь или что-то такое?</p><p>То есть она, вероятно, не знала, какие родственники были у ее мужа – удобное обстоятельство, дававшее Винсенту возможность без особого труда изобрести себе местечко в родословной Клауда и стать частью его жизни, а мастерство создавать огнестрельное оружие должно было подкрепить его слова о происхождении из общепризнанной инженерной столицы Планеты.</p><p>Итак, немного погодя с гор спустился элегантный мужчина футов шести ростом, одетый по моде Рокет-тауна, если не считать розовой ленточки-мечты сплетника на левом плече, – и бывший в Нибельхейме уже несколько месяцев, только никто об этом не знал, – и потряс весь обычно сонный городок, вежливо поинтересовавшись Страйфами. </p><p>Потрясение лишь усилилось, когда он любезно представился Лэнсом Страйфом, "дядей" маленького Клауда. Все равно Винсенту всегда хотелось иметь брата, по крайней мере, в детстве, так почему бы не завести воображаемого в зрелом возрасте…</p><p>Озадаченная смесь изумления и подозрительности, охватившая горожан на фоне его появления, почти забавляла. К документам Винсента было не придраться – он все-таки был Турком – и он поставил на то, что Страйфы встретят его достаточно радушно, чтобы все сгладить.</p><p>Мать Клауда оказалась женским вариантом своего взрослого сына – удобное объяснение тому, почему ребенок ни капли не похож на "дядю": он явно пошел в мать. Единственными отличиями были убранные в хвост волосы, улыбчивость и живой характер, столь не похожие на молчаливую холодность Клауда.</p><p>Ах да, еще она хорошо готовила, ее коронное рагу стало первым за много лет блюдом, которое Винсент ел не просто для вида, тогда как у ее сына могла подгореть – и подгорала – даже вода, если Тифа не успевала выгнать его с кухни.</p><p>Как и надеялся Винсент, его появление удивило миссис Страйф, но стало слишком большим облегчением, чтобы она начала задавать чересчур много вопросов. Она была очень молода, моложе, чем ему представлялось даже по архивам, и явно с трудом сводила концы с концами. Она с благодарностью приняла поддержку и доверилась ему сильнее разумного. К тому же, ей хватило безрассудства обрадоваться, узнав, что он хочет взять ее ребенка с собой в путешествие.</p><p>Наверное, растить мальчишку в одиночку непросто, и, возможно, это хотя бы частично оправдывало то, как быстро она отпустила от себя Клауда, но он не ожидал, что так скоро займет такую большую роль в жизни ее сына. Насколько он понял, женщины постарше без конца твердили ей, что мальчику нужен мужчина, который станет примером для подражания, "как отец" – прозрачные намеки на необходимость выйти замуж, ведь в захолустном Нибельхейме одинокая женщина была чем-то "неправильным", – и она, похоже, головокружительно быстро пришла к выводу, что "Лэнс Страйф" – именно тот, кто ей нужен.</p><p>Он не жаловался, но невольно начал думать, что это многое объясняет о жизни и характере Клауда: о том, как безответственно было отпустить четырнадцатилетнего ребенка одного в Мидгар, об отчаянной потребности в силе, признании и возможности ни в ком не нуждаться, а еще больше – о полной зависимости от Зака Фэйра, о котором Винсент столько слышал, но никогда от Клауда, и который, очевидно, стал первым надежным авторитетом в его жизни. Да и о вечном комплексе неполноценности тоже.</p><p>Отбросив легкую грусть при виде того, насколько одинок этот ребенок, он задался целью наконец дать ему взрослого, на которого можно положиться.</p><p>Здесь он хотя бы знал, что делает. Не самая предпочтительная роль, но Винсент привык, что зрелый разумный человек в компании – это он, пока общался с Юффи. И с Кат Ши, в которого, похоже, ушло все ребячество Рива. И с Сидом – временами совершенным ребенком… и с сиротами, которые, к его ужасу, почему-то так вокруг него и вились…</p><p>Вписаться в новую жизнь, которую он себе выдумал, не составило труда.</p><p>Хотя мать Клауда приняла его благосклонно, каждый сплетник в Нибельхейме только о нем и говорил, по крайней мере, какое-то время. Винсент с привычной легкостью не обращал на это внимания: на его долю выпало достаточно провожающих взглядов и бормотания за спиной, когда он был одним из "Спасителей Планеты", а задолго до этого – Турком. Восхищение, настороженность – он насмотрелся и того, и другого, Нибельхейм не привнес ничего нового.</p><p>Чуть больше напрягал пугающий рост обожания со стороны Клауда. Винсент то и дело вспоминал, как боготворил Клауда, своего "спасителя", юный Дензел, сирота, которого они с Тифой приютили в "Седьмом небе". Маленький Клауд относился к "крутому дяде Лэнсу" точно так же.</p><p>С одной стороны, так Клауд увлеченно брался за все, что его просили сделать или выучить, с другой… с тех самых пор, как Винсент закрылся в гробу, ему было трудно принимать любую благодарность и восхищение, и это было единственное, что в нем не изменилось. Возможно, никогда не изменится.</p><p>Впрочем, он сосредоточился на положительной стороне дела и принялся учить на все готового мальчишку – немного одному, немного другому.</p><p>Конечно, обращению с огнестрельным оружием: за несколько лет добиться мастерства можно даже без природных задатков, и в обычно закрытом на замок сентиментальном уголке души Винсент считал искусство стрельбы лучшим даром, который он мог предложить своему "ученику".</p><p>Затем рукопашному бою и основам своих скудных познаний в фехтовании, к которым естественным образом присоединились первая помощь и основы военно-полевой медицины – и, наверное, чересчур жесткое для ребенка описание человеческой анатомии, но так уж Турков учат видеть тело, – а также много теории и немного практики обращения с материей, потому что Клауду пока не хватало контроля, но это дело наживное.</p><p>А еще политике, насколько в ней может разобраться ребенок – хотя Клауд частенько удивлял его своими догадками в импровизированных дискуссиях, – географии, немного экономике и истории, в которой оказалось прилично этики, когда дошло до "Шинры" и особенно научного департамента, экологии с откровенным разговором о Лайфстриме и крови Планеты – Винсент забыл, что это еще не стало прописной истиной, – и мифологии, когда на поверхность просочилось почти неосознанно почерпнутое из долгой памяти Хаоса.</p><p>Ну и раз он вроде как был из Рокет-тауна, добавилось кое-что из физики, механики и инженерного искусства, которых он набрался от Сида и взрослого Клауда.</p><p>Он не углублялся в тему, говорил своими словами, а главное – без какой-либо системы, по сути, давал по мелочи из того, что приходило на ум в путешествии.</p><p>А путешествовали они немало.</p><p>Поначалу только день-два за раз, чтобы мать Клауда привыкла к мысли – хотя Винсент считал, что возражает она маловато, – затем все дольше и дольше, пока у Винсента не появилась возможность поехать с Клаудом куда угодно, кроме Мидгара – по очевидным причинам.</p><p>И совершенно случайно они стали друзьями с парой-тройкой ключевых людей.</p><p>Скажем, с Сидом Хайвиндом, пока еще добросовестным сотрудником космической программы "Шинры", страшно ругавшимся, что они "путаются под ногами", но оставшимся под большим впечатлением от Клауда с его интуитивным пониманием двигателей, по крайней мере, на опытный взгляд Винсента.</p><p>Или с Нанаки, получившим туманный совет, которым Винсент надеялся уберечь его от Ходжо, и давшим возможность преподать Клауду важнейший урок – что пылающий хвост и огненно-рыжая шкура еще не делают чудовищем и не отменяют интеллект, далеко превосходящий человеческий.</p><p>И даже с Дио, ужасно раздражающим, но все же настоящим гением индустрии развлечений – и честное слово, почему бы не вложиться в "Золотое блюдце", такое беспроигрышное дело? Как знать, вдруг понадобится профинансировать пару-тройку террористических ячеек.</p><p>И как знать, однажды несколько налаженных с умом связей могли стать залогом успеха. В конце концов, мир в одиночку не спасают, Клауду лучше было завести кое-какие стратегически важные знакомства, на которые можно будет положиться, когда придет время…</p><p>Отправившись дальше, они "случайно" наткнулись на крошку Юффи, которая в семь лет раздражала не меньше, чем в шестнадцать или двадцать. Винсент втянул ее в качестве проводника в их прогулки по вутайской столице, и все закончилось милой влюбленностью, ужасающимся Клаудом и смешками со стороны Винсента.</p><p>За ней последовали юная Шалуа и малышка Шелке – уже заметно умнее положенного, но пока еще просто две милые сестрички, счастливо жившие в Северном Кореле. Может, Винсент и уверил их родителей в том, что лучше не привлекать внимания "Шинры" выдающимися результатами, но никто из детей определенно ничего не слышал.</p><p>И, наконец, последний – восторженный темноволосый парнишка с очаровательной улыбкой и мечтами, слишком большими для маленькой Гонгаги. Он сумел пробиться через всю ту суровость, которой постепенно отгородился от мира мальчишка Клауд, словно ничего и не было, и с легкостью занял место в его сердце.</p><p>– Я стану героем! – встав в позу во влажном удушливом воздухе, который на любого другого действовал усыпляюще и лишал желания что-то делать, уверенно заявлял Зак Фэйр, и в глазах Клауда он им явно уже был.</p><p>Зак, в отличие от всех остальных, стал для Винсента завораживающей неожиданностью: он много о нем слышал, но все это прошло через не слишком надежный фильтр восприятия Клауда, и Зак настоящий оказался одновременно светлее, веселее и располагающе несноснее, чем ему представлялось.</p><p>Без зазрения совести и не обращая внимания на возмущение матери Зака, Винсент дал ему денег на дорогу до Мидгара: в какой-то момент он все равно бы туда добрался, и такая причина мечтать стать СОЛДАТом была для его "племянника" куда лучше преклонения перед потенциальным безумцем, даже если в результате пришлось терпеть бесконечные сетования Клауда на то, что ему пока нельзя, и еще более длинные речи о том, какой Зак чудесный. Хорошо хоть, что парня пока можно было отвлечь гонками чокобо и серфингом в Коста-дель-Соль.</p><p>Помимо всего прочего постоянное перемещение позволяло с минимальным риском тайно присматривать за "Шинрой", взламывая внутреннюю сеть компании через разбросанные по всему миру стандартные терминалы.</p><p>В первую попытку Винсента ждал приятный сюрприз: его старый код как Турка, GAI012, очевидно, так и не заблокировали. По всей видимости, ни у кого не дошли руки сменить статус с "пропал без вести" на "убит при исполнении". Все его пароли до сих пор работали. </p><p>С этой счастливой случайностью и годами наставлений Шелке взлом любой базы данных "Шинры", даже материалов научного департамента, не составлял труда.</p><p>Внутренняя сеть компании содержала не только корпоративную информацию: сотрудники зачастую создавали личные страницы и темы для обсуждения нерабочих вопросов, а многие департаменты делали резервные копии хотя бы части архивов, не говоря уже об идиотских фан-клубах и чатах для обмена догадками, что, безусловно, превращали сеть в царство корпоративных сплетен, большая часть которого не отслеживалась администрацией, потому что это означало бы слишком много работы.</p><p>Получающийся массив данных был несравненным кладезем информации – для того, кто умел им пользоваться.</p><p>Винсент умел.</p><p>Он давно научился видеть и толковать картину информационных потоков в бюрократической системе. В компаниях размером с "Шинру" все записывается, все попадает в отчеты. Все. Засекреченное тоже записывается, просто прячется, запирается на замок и доступно только тем, кому нужно по работе, или тем, кому навыки позволяют взломать защиту.</p><p>Так или иначе, внутренняя сеть была порталом, который при достаточном опыте и терпении позволял добраться до любого документа, а значит, узнать обо всем происходящем или происходившем в прошлом.</p><p>Винсент не читал все – никто бы не смог – но просматривал большую часть, сколько было достаточно, чтобы очень неплохо представлять себе передвижения этого бахамута: на что он сейчас нацелился, к чему в итоге приведет то или иное решение, кто занял высокий пост и как это повлияет на устоявшиеся порядки…</p><p>И потому он был готов "ненавязчиво" перехватить одну из центральных – и самых опасных, по крайней мере, потенциально – фигур грядущего будущего, пока та не принялась подталкивать события к водовороту безумия, который довелось увидеть Винсенту.</p><p>Генезиса Рапсодоса.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ничто не помешает Турку выполнить задание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Генезис был странным звеном в структуре переменчивого мира.</p><p>Винсенту не меньше любого другого была по вкусу хорошая повесть, он давно проанализировал все способы рассказать историю, все роли, которые только мог сыграть персонаж, – положительные и отрицательные, важные и незначительные.</p><p>Генезис опровергал его выводы без видимых усилий.</p><p>Реальное взаимодействие между ними сводилось к единичным встречам: после передряги с "Дипграундом" Генезис забрал "брата", куда-то исчез, и больше его не видели, за исключением внезапных появлений, как правило, с грандиозными планами "стать героем" и какой-нибудь критически важной информацией, которой он никак не мог обладать, но все же обладал.</p><p>И с нескончаемым потоком цитат из той треклятой поэмы, на которой он помешался, запутанных и каждый раз с новыми толкованиями. Винсент выучил наизусть почти весь текст, просто слушая бывшего СОЛДАТа, а ведь в общей сложности они прообщались не больше нескольких часов!</p><p>Нет, он признавал литературную ценность "LOVELESS", стихи ему нравились, честное слово, просто Генезис доводил все до идиотизма.</p><p>И тем не менее Винсент заинтересовался этим ярким человеком и постепенно собрал воедино мозаику его истории.</p><p>И обнаружил, что Генезис Рапсодос, незначительный, казалось, участник каждого крупного события в жизни Планеты, пришедшегося на его век, при этом был ключом ко многим из них, не говоря уже о его роли, пусть и невольной, в использовании – злоупотреблении – мако и возникшей в результате угрозе Лайфстриму.</p><p>К примеру, страсти вокруг правды о тайне его рождения не только легли в основу его бегства из "Шинры", а затем войны клонов, о которой Винсент, конечно, мало что знал, но и привели к тому, что оказался по сути брошен единственными друзьями Сефирот, который никому не доверял прежде и не решился бы довериться вновь, и это едва ли поспособствовало его душевному здоровью.</p><p>Нибельхеймский инцидент тоже подстегнул он, сам признал это как-то ночью: традиционное для Винсента молчание вытянуло из Генезиса ответы на незаданные вопросы – что это его слова, его жестокий, исполненный ненависти рассказ о происхождении Дженовы и ее роли в их создании – Генезиса, Анджила и Сефирота, "совершенных чудовищ" "Шинры" – склонил чашу весов. Винсент подозревал, что Сефирот сломался бы в любом случае, но именно вмешательство Генезиса стало последним толчком в сторону темного безумия.</p><p>К тому же, это благодаря Генезису рядовой медблок для раненых СОЛДАТ развернулся в лабораторию для безумцев, с радостью перешагивающих через все законы природы и людей вплоть до того, чтобы с помощью мако остановить взросление удивительной девушки и вживить ей память умершей женщины…</p><p>Винсент решительно отмахнулся от воспоминаний о Шелке во власти темных сил Неро и собственной неспособности вовремя ее спасти. Сейчас было важно другое: без Генезиса не существовало бы "Дипграунда".</p><p>Совпадения? Возможно, но для Турка множественное число выражения "единичный случай" – "статистика".</p><p>Другой на месте Винсента всерьез рассматривал бы возможность перерезать ему глотку и покончить с этим, Винсент же собирался его использовать – и потом, он набрался от Хаоса мистицизма и считал, что некоторые оказывают на судьбу слишком большое влияние, чтобы их было можно так просто отбросить в сторону… правда, он ни за что не признался бы в этом.</p><p>Генезис Рапсодос виделся ему естественной плотиной, от положения которой зависит то, какая часть болота высохнет, а какую зальет, в каком протоке уровень воды повысится, а в каком упадет.</p><p>Передвинь плотину – и карта болота сильно изменится: размоет прежде перекрытые русла, станет другой устойчивость перед погодными условиями, растительность тоже. Процесс будет усиливаться, и влияние плотины на общую картину покажется незначительным, но на самом деле это из-за нее экосистема придет к тому, а не иному равновесию.</p><p>Винсент был не совсем уверен, что его изменения в положении Генезиса на туманном болоте нового будущего дадут желаемый результат, но эта мысль его не останавливала.</p><p>На крайний случай он подготовил запасной план, но он ведь для того и был здесь, в этом уже так сильно изменившемся прошлом, чтобы предотвратить повторение ошибок. Попытаться достичь цели с минимальными усилиями было только разумно, и он верил, что Генезис, направленный по другому пути, перекроет не один нежелательный вариант для многих других, прежде всего для Сефирота. Новая плотина должна была затопить проторенные пути оставшегося позади будущего и заставить героев новой пьесы пойти другой, лучшей дорогой. Так он надеялся.</p><p>Разумеется, при первой встрече с "Лэнсом Страйфом" Генезис ничего этого не знал.</p><p>Он просто искал шпиона в заброшенном здании на окраине Джунона (а отправили его туда благодаря небольшому вмешательству Винсента, хотя он об этом, конечно, не подозревал) и наткнулся на сидевшего за устаревшим компьютером высокого худого мужчину, излучающего силу и одетого в приметный костюм Турка.</p><p>Винсент прекрасно помнил дизайн униформы, вплоть до незаметных изменений для большей свободы движения и вшитых турникетных кнопок, и рисковый портной, готовый взяться за заказ, нашелся возмутительно легко, пусть и пришлось заплатить кругленькую сумму. Винсент знал, что обман идеален, неудивительно, что у Генезиса не возникло и тени сомнения.</p><p>– Турк, – спесиво усмехнулся раздраженный СОЛДАТ – и ошарашенно застыл при виде розовой ленточки на руке. Впрочем, вменяемость Турков всегда вызывала у большинства окружающих не меньше вопросов, чем их нравственность, и Винсент практически видел, как Генезис отбрасывает эту странность как не имеющую значения.</p><p>– Коммандер Рапсодос, – вежливо кивнул он в ответ, с рассеянным и безразличным видом закрыл файл, как бы невзначай дал Генезису углядеть свое имя и несколько бросающихся в глаза ключевых слов, которые Винсент лично выделил жирным: "эксперимент", "проект G", "неудача", "Банора", "деградация" – и кликом закрыл документ.</p><p>Генезис сощурил светящиеся глаза и неестественно застыл.</p><p>Винсент пристально следил за Генезисом и знал, что его дефектная генетическая структура еще не начала деградировать, но он, раздираемый внутренними противоречиями, уже принялся искать ответы. Узнав, что его усыновили, он почувствовал себя преданным и настоящими, и приемными родителями и твердо намеревался вскрыть неудобную правду.</p><p>Винсент забросил наживку и надеялся, что Рапсодос клюнет и позволит направить себя в нужную сторону, исключив спусковой крючок из кровавого сценария, начинающегося с Сефирота, в припадке безумия сжигающего родной город Клауда, и заканчивающегося попыткой столкнуть планету с орбиты громадой Метеора, из-за которой весь мир становится уязвим перед будущими бедствиями вроде Геостигмы.</p><p>Он непринужденно поднялся и отпустил пару оскорбительных комментариев и подначек – по его наблюдениям, это было нормой в отношениях Турков с СОЛДАТами – намекая на сверхсекретное задание и насмехаясь над неосведомленностью оппонента, в то же время давая Генезису возможность увести разговор в нужную сторону и выведать информацию.</p><p>К тщательно скрываемому удовлетворению Винсента, диалог его удивил. Генезис, которого он помнил, был одновременно опрометчивее и взрослее. Этот быстро вышел из себя, но гнев не заставлял его упускать шансы. Но занимательнее всего был тот блеск, с которым он избегал прямого разговора.</p><p>Генезис был немного актером, любимый театр научил его видеть ложь столь чутко, что приходилось напрягаться даже бывшему Турку, и самого побуждал в чем-то играть, потрясающе искусно скрывая за манерностью острый ум и навыки сбора информации. Винсент… был здесь еще лучше, но редко встречал кого-то настолько равного себе в этом деле.</p><p>Словесная дуэль была прекрасна, как поединок двух мастеров-мечников или дуэт великих певцов.</p><p>Забавно было осознать, что, будь задачей Винсента не дать Генезису достаточно информации, чтобы тот не сорвался с крючка, а на самом деле сохранить ее в тайне, прямо сейчас он бы проигрывал. Разумеется, тогда он выбрал бы менее агрессивную тактику, но это все равно многое говорило о навыках Генезиса.</p><p>К тому времени, когда прибыла кавалерия в виде вертолета "Шинры", от которого задрожали стекла и разлетелось по всей улице эхо, Генезису удалось "вытянуть" из "Лэнса Страйфа" все, что Винсент хотел ему дать. Видимо, Турки обнаружили намеренно оставленный Винсентом небольшой изъян в приказе о проведении операции – важно не выдавать объекту все и сразу – и прилетели спасти СОЛДАТа из вероятной западни или хотя бы изучить улики.</p><p>– Какая досада, – небрежно прокомментировал Винсент, – очень жаль прерывать разговор…</p><p>– Что? – возмущенно крикнул театрально вышагивавший по комнате Генезис.</p><p>Остановившись, он зло уставился на Винсента, а тот, благополучно проигнорировав его негодование, продолжил:</p><p>– ...но мне пора уносить ноги, пока не явились настоящие Турки!</p><p>У Генезиса глаза на лоб полезли.</p><p>– Настоящие?</p><p>Винсент ответил лучезарной улыбкой, странной и страшной.</p><p>– Вы же не думаете, будто "Шинра" готова раскрыть эту информацию? Нет, я… скажем так, свободный художник.</p><p>Генезис фыркнул с чистым презрением на лице, но в глазах читалось невольное восхищение наглостью, нужной, чтобы выдавать себя за Турка.</p><p>– Так что, обман был нужен, чтобы я заинтересовался?</p><p>– Да, – просто ответил Винсент.</p><p>Генезис сощурился и хмыкнул; Винсент видел, что он тянет время.</p><p>– Друг мой, улетишь ли ты сейчас? – Винсент едва не застонал. – Ждет тебя лишь мрачное будущее…</p><p>Прочесывающие здание Турки шумели все ближе. Винсент бесстрастно взглянул на Генезиса и отвернулся.</p><p>– Откуда мне вообще знать, что это правда? – вдруг спросил тот.</p><p>– Информация – мой товар, – выпрямившись, процедил Винсент через плечо, и оскорбленный вид получился так идеально, что Генезис чуть дрогнул и явно едва удержался от извинений. Винсент холодно подчеркнул: – Я всегда гарантирую качество.</p><p>Генезис кивнул, пытаясь скрыть неуверенность.</p><p>– Бесконечно загадочен дар Богини, и мы ищем его… Итак… Деньги? – он презрительно усмехнулся. – Сколько?</p><p>Еще немного, и в быстрой ухмылке Винсента засквозила бы издевка.</p><p>– Я разве что-то говорил о деньгах?</p><p>Он бросил Генезису дешевый смартфон и растворился в тенях за мгновение до того, как явился Руд с пистолетом наготове. Винсент поморщился: он едва успел, но иногда если хочешь чего-то добиться, без риска не обойтись, и потом, он был уверен, что сумеет удрать в любых обстоятельствах.</p><p>Генезис позвонил по заведенному в память смартфона номеру позже ожидаемого, но когда это все же случилось, Винсент был готов, более того, переданные им документы были в основном подлинными, а немногочисленные подделки – безупречные, Генезис ничего не заподозрил – так и так говорили правду. Это была информация из будущего, получить или подтвердить которую в прошлом пока просто не нашлось времени или возможности.</p><p>В папке песочного цвета была вся правда о состоянии Генезиса, в том числе и то, что Холландер и "Шинра" в целом предпочли бы сохранить в тайне, информация о том, чего ожидать и кто виноват, а заодно и пара намеков на положение Анджила Хьюли и Сефирота, чтобы Генезису было не так одиноко.</p><p>Все это он, вероятно, рано или поздно узнал бы сам, но здесь и сейчас Винсент собрал и изложил все так, чтобы он сделал… правильные выводы.</p><p>В этой операции важнее всего было верно выбрать момент. Винсент свел годы сбора информации и следования по ложным следам, в большинстве своем приводившим к ужасным последствиям для Планеты и ее обитателей, в единственную тонкую стопку бумаги. Это точно должно было ускорить события, но, если только он не ошибся в расчетах, в предсказуемом, управляемом направлении.</p><p>Он рисковал, но рисковал продуманно.</p><p>Но прежде чем передать папку, оставалось решить небольшой вопрос – вопрос оплаты.</p><p>– Что-что сделать? – возмущенно воскликнул Рапсодос.</p><p>Винсент спокойно смотрел на него.</p><p>– Я хочу, чтобы вы посодействовали приему моего племянника в программу СОЛДАТ.</p><p>– Вы с ума сошли!</p><p>– Неужели так плохо, что я хочу помочь ему осуществить свою мечту?</p><p>– Это… это фаворитизм!</p><p>– Возможно, – равнодушно согласился Винсент. – Но способности у него есть.</p><p>– Вы разве не против "Шинры"? – не сдавался Генезис. – Не должны держать своего сопляка подальше от нас?</p><p>– Возможно, – мягко, но непреклонно отозвался Винсент.</p><p>– У меня нет времени учить кадета, а если он дурак и бестолочь?!</p><p>– Пусть даже так.</p><p>Зло глянув на него, Генезис нетерпеливо протянул руку и надменно потребовал:</p><p>– Документы.</p><p>Винсент молча отдал папку; Генезис быстро пролистал бумаги и вернулся к началу, чтобы прочитать кое-что подробнее, обеспокоенный, мрачный и разгневанный – Винсент благодарил опыт общения с горячим парнем Сидом, позволявший оставаться островком абсолютного спокойствия перед лицом взбешенного Генезиса – но при всей своей самоуверенности и ребячестве он явно не собирался сломя голову бросаться в бой. Нет, он сперва все обдумает, а уж потом сломя голову бросится в бой, и к тому времени все фигуры на доске должны были встать на свои места.</p><p>Похоже, пока ставка Винсента себя оправдывала.</p><p>Генезис так стиснул папку, что та смялась в кулаке.</p><p>– Друг мой, судьба жестока, – угрюмо продекламировал он. – Нет мечтаний, не осталось чести. Богиня спустила стрелу с тетивы.</p><p>Но в опасно светящихся глазах читалось твердое намерение докопаться до сути, прежде чем что-то решать, твердое намерение освободиться и стать хозяином своей судьбы. Хорошо, немного везения, и когда он доберется до точки невозвращения и копящийся гнев взорвется, как вулкан, все пойдет именно так, как надо Винсенту.</p><p>Пока Генезис мерял шагами комнату, бормоча себе под нос и зло размахивая руками, Винсент не сказал ни слова, просто стоял, излучая безмятежное спокойствие. Слегка успокоившись, Генезис надменно повернулся к нему с презрительной ухмылкой на губах.</p><p>– Ну и где там этот ваш племянник?</p><p>Винсент сухо улыбнулся.</p><p>К тому времени, когда все трое добрались до Мидгара, Генезис успел хорошенько восхитить и запугать юного Клауда, в то же время пробудив в нем непримиримого упрямца.</p><p>При виде стального блеска в голубых глазах, говорившего любому, кто знал, как смотреть, что уж Клауд Страйф им всем покажет, Винсент давил самодовольную ухмылку. В будущем его друг приберегал такой взгляд для схваток с Сефиротом.</p><p>Генезис в свою очередь явно ожидал худшего. Особое внимание он явно обратил на глубокое понимание материи: Клауд и в самом деле относился к применению магии куда более осмысленно и зрело, чем большинство обычных взрослых современников, благодаря решению Винсента откровенно разговаривать с ним о Лайфстриме и тому подобных вещах.</p><p>Это расположило к нему вспыльчивого Коммандера сильнее, чем надеялся Винсент, он даже расслышал среди ворчания о том, как жаль, что никто еще не потрудился натаскать мальчишку как мага-мечника, тихое: "Может, все не так уж плохо".</p><p>Пряча улыбку, Винсент проводил их до ворот, тепло пожал плечо Клауда и под ворчание Генезиса растворился в трущобах. Он верил: тот сдержит слово, среди СОЛДАТ Клауд будет в безопасности и, как надеялся Винсент, счастлив. На худой конец, там его ждал надежный друг: если верить источникам Винсента, Зак делал такие успехи, что его уже называли самородком, а Анджил Хьюли – по чистой случайности лучший друг Рапсодоса – взял в ученики.</p><p>Тем временем у Винсента было много дел.</p><p>Так открыто встретиться и повлиять на Генезиса было необходимо для достижения основной цели – не дать сорваться Сефироту – но теперь ради успеха задания, которое он сам себе поручил, требовалось заняться множеством других мелочей, нужных для целей второстепенных, но важных: уменьшить число жертв в случае, если все-таки состоится Метеор или нападение ОРУЖИЙ, поддержать Лайфстрим, медленно, но верно развалить основанное на мако господство "Шинры"...</p><p>Именно это выходило у него лучше всего – бросать в воду камушки под таким углом, чтобы круги получались как можно больше и красивее, и скрывать свое вмешательство раньше, чем кто-то поймет, что это он мутит воду в их уютном прудике.</p><p>Первым делом следовало так вписаться в трущобы, чтобы остаться в стороне от бесчисленных бандитских разборок, "деловых" соглашений и переменчивой иерархии, из которых складывалось простое и в то же время сложное Нижнее общество, не выставив себя угрозой той самой иерархии.</p><p>Он не собирался перед кем-то склоняться, не собирался на кого-то работать, но не хотел, чтобы в нем увидели утверждающегося внизу нового игрока, не хотел борьбы, необходимой, чтобы обозначить зону влияния, не хотел отвечать за тех, кто, несомненно, потянется к нему за защитой или заработком. Таким образом, требовалась небольшая ниша, позволяющая продемонстрировать силу и смертоносные навыки, которые он больше не трудился скрывать, и в то же время дать понять, что он сам по себе и совершенно не заинтересован ни в каких "союзах".</p><p>Вот так в обмен на стол и крышу над головой у жизнерадостной зеленоглазой девчонки появился личный охранник Лэнс Страйф.</p><p>То, что навыки этого "Страйфа" исключительно подходят телохранителю, никого не удивило, а бандитских главарей даже обнадежило: телохранитель не конкурент. Выбрав в качестве объекта защиты эту странную девчонку, занимавшуюся выращиванием цветов – в Мидгаре! – он повел себя как чудак, ну да ладно, дело его.</p><p>Трущобы без проблем сделали поправку на его присутствие, и несколько дней спустя в сознании местных "Страйф, который с Цветочницей" был здесь уже целую вечность.</p><p>Дольше странный чужак напрягал лишь Турков, но Винсент, зная, как они работают, просто поддерживал образ чудаковатого и опасного, но не очень-то угрожающего типа и только и делал, что охранял свою подопечную, лакомился пирогами миссис Гейнсборо да иногда "упражнялся" на монстрах, пока Туркам наконец не пришлось признать, что он никуда не денется, подстроить режим наблюдения под его присутствие и медленно, но верно к нему привыкнуть. Он знал, видел, что они на пределе – дел слишком много, людей слишком мало – и не без благодарности восприняли то, что последнюю Древнюю теперь охраняют без особого вклада с их стороны. В конце концов на Винсента перестали обращать внимание – и на Аэрис тоже.</p><p>В ожидании, пока расслабятся Турки, Винсент наслаждался приятным бонусом выбранного дела – общением с Аэрис, как бы сентиментально это ни звучало. Ему ее не хватало – может, не так, как Клауду, Тифе или даже Нанаки, но тем не менее. Приятно было вновь увидеть ее неизменную светлую улыбку.</p><p>В пятнадцать Аэрис была куда моложе, невиннее и слабее привычного, но это была все та же бодрая предприимчивая девушка, упрямая и милая, независимая и щедрая. Уже само ее присутствие шло Винсенту на пользу, и ему нравилось думать, что это взаимно.</p><p>В конце концов, он прекрасно знал, кто она такая и как трудно ей было принять свои корни как Цетра в юности. Застенчиво поведанные во время долгой охоты на обезумевшего Сефирота секреты в сочетании с собственными наблюдениями позволяли Винсенту быть рядом, когда она тревожилась из-за "зова ветра" или когда голос Планеты начинал оглушать ее при уходе за цветами. По мере привыкания к собственным силам повышалась и восприимчивость, и Винсент гордился, что на этот раз во взрослении Аэрис есть и его вклад.</p><p>Клауд держал его в курсе своего прогресса в рядах кадетов-СОЛДАТ, и Винсент был доволен, что у него все, похоже, хорошо. </p><p>Вскоре "Лэнс Страйф" устроился в трущобах не хуже, чем его "племянник" Наверху, и, как только Турки слегка поотстали, перешел ко второй фазе плана.</p><p>Трущобы были богаты недооцененными ресурсами, и первый, который задействовал Винсент, идеально подходил к его потребности в эффективной разведывательной сети.</p><p>Он продолжал следить за "Шинрой" через многочисленные – и совершенно незаконные – кустарные копии терминалов, которые можно было найти внизу, если знать, как искать, но теперь он оказался в сердце империи и нуждался в большем.</p><p>Трущобы были обратной стороной мидгарской монеты, вечно затемненной для тех, кто смотрел сверху. Винсент отказывался быть настолько слепым.</p><p>И взял в оборот беспризорников.</p><p>В кои-то веки пригодилась та странная сила, с которой к нему тянуло детей, особенно учитывая, сколько их, увы, было предоставлено самим себе на улицах. Поймай за руку талантливого карманника и отпусти, не побив, покажи кучке восторженной ребятни, как чистить и ухаживать за оружием, и заработаешь уважение и восхищение самых умных, а остальные в той или иной степени последуют их примеру.</p><p>Немного погодя он уже мог просить их смотреть в оба, и в полном соответствии со старой поговоркой – уличная крыса нигде не пропадет – они потребовали вознаграждения. Деньги не стали бы проблемой, но в какой-то момент Винсент начал смотреть на жизнь Внизу глазами Тифы и решил сделать все как надо – то есть до оторопи нетрадиционно – и договорился с госпожой Мэйзи, хозяйкой забегаловки у игровой площадки в Седьмом секторе, пыточной, где она засучив рукава стояла за грязноватым прилавком и разливала из котла сероватый суп, в котором булькало что-то неопределенное. Каждый работавший на Винсента ребенок мог раз в день наесться за его счет – два раза, если хотя бы два часа проведет в школе у старой госпожи Мардж и честно попытается научиться чтению, письму и счету.</p><p>Способ оказался удивительно эффективным. Регулярное питание было слишком хорошим предложением, чтобы от него отказываться, а когда Винсент представил обучение в школе как способ стать лучшими "работниками", большинство перестало ныть и осторожно заинтересовалось тем, что говорила госпожа Мардж, ведь все они благоговели перед Винсентом и яростно соревновались за внимание с его стороны, за то, чтобы он был доволен ими – чтобы гордился ими.</p><p>Аэрис тоже много помогала. В восторге от его деятельности, она с энтузиазмом принялась исцелять царапины и синяки, обнимать кого нужно и предлагать помощь с ненавистной домашкой. Естественно, все ее обожали.</p><p>Она даже втерлась в доверие к госпоже Мэйзи; забегаловка постепенно стала лучше и чище – Аэрис всех заставила помогать с покраской, даже Винсента, который, работая, все ломал голову над тем, как ей удалось всучить ему кисточку – а еда сменилась на здоровую, по крайней мере, насколько это было возможно в трущобах. Взрослые тоже стали заходить регулярнее, дело процветало как никогда, и ворчливая дама сменила гнев на милость, хотя поначалу хотела просто выкинуть "противных крысят" вон, но не решалась: слишком подчеркнуто "этот Страйф" не скрывал пистолетов.</p><p>Винсент только и мог качать головой при виде лавинообразного эффекта от единственного правильного поступка, такого незначительного и простого. Очередное убийственное доказательство искусственной природы той нищеты, которую "Шинра" поддерживала в трущобах.</p><p>Как водится, пошли слухи, и в итоге Винсент заключил такие же соглашения еще с парой заведений: в церковь Аэрис в надежде "наняться" к нему потянулась ребятня со всех секторов.</p><p>Отдача того более чем стоила: вскоре Винсент знал практически обо всем, что делалось под платформами, ведь дети были готовы на что угодно, лишь бы вернуться с чем-то заслуживающим сдержанной похвалы или одной из редких улыбок в дополнение к талону на обед, а может, даже грандиозного сокровища вроде складного ножа или настоящего плаща, в котором тепло и сливаешься с тенями – такое Винсент приберегал на случай особо значимой информации.</p><p>ЛАВИНА очень вовремя загрузила Турков всеми этими терактами, ведь расширяющаяся сеть точно привлекла бы интерес и вызвала беспокойство, но обстоятельства сложились так, что на Винсента должны были вновь обратить внимание только тогда, когда уничтожать его творение будет уже поздно.</p><p>Ведь дело, конечно, недолго ограничивалось детьми.</p><p>Первыми начали подтягиваться ребята постарше, затем девушки-подростки, надеявшиеся найти альтернативу проституции, и наконец взрослые, бравшиеся за любую работу. Винсент вспомнил методы Турков-наставников, сбавил градус и обучил тех, что поумнее, разбираться с наплывом информации так, как ему требовалось.</p><p>И теперь, когда рабочих рук стало куда больше, можно было обращаться к людям за другими вещами – скажем, за вторсырьем.</p><p>Поначалу на него косились: информация – дело понятное, но это? Впрочем, все и так знали, что он парень со странностями, а деньги не пахнут, какая разница? Нужен мусор? Будет мусор.</p><p>Винсент только прятал за обычной маской невозмутимости знающую улыбку. На первый взгляд переработка не производила особого впечатления, но дело было революционное. В отходах "Шинры" чего только не было, уйма "бесполезного", что еще можно было починить, переработать, обратить в удобства или даже простейшие предметы роскоши для живших Внизу, на худой конец, использовать, чтобы получить немного электричества.</p><p>Да, способ далеко не лучший – что было нужно, так это ветряная и солнечная энергетика, да и те по эффективности, увы, на самом деле не дотягивали до мако, – но это было электричество, не исходящее от "Шинры".</p><p>Это было движение в сторону уменьшения зависимости Мидгара от компании и в то же время первый шаг навстречу Риву Туэсти – лучшему варианту для того, чтобы избежать кошмара, которым обернулось бы падение "Шинры" без готовой альтернативы мако.</p><p>Молодой парень, который в ином будущем стал бы главой ОВМ, уже попался Винсенту на глаза: пришел разведать его идею. Он предоставил Аэрис встретить его и устроить что-то вроде экскурсии, а сам остался скрытым наблюдателем. Игра эмоций в умных глазах завораживала: очарование от общей концепции, восторженный интерес при виде пары толковых решений от каких-то умников, сожаление о том, что сам не додумался, восхищение от того, сколь многого можно добиться столь малым, тоскливое желание поучаствовать…</p><p>А еще грусть, горечь и, возможно, зарождающееся чувство стыда:</p><p>– Невероятно, мы привыкли считать, что кошмар в трущобах неизбежен, но вот же! Как мало нужно, чтобы столько изменить…</p><p>Аэрис серьезно посмотрела на него и одарила одной из своих ослепительных улыбок:</p><p>– Любой может что-то сделать, мистер!</p><p>Рив удивленно замер, осознал, что она имела в виду.</p><p>– Даже я, да? – он слабо улыбнулся и глубоко вздохнул. – Точно.</p><p>Не успел Винсент до конца сообразить, в чем дело, как Рив уже натаскал учебников, создал Внизу первую научную библиотеку и начал посвящать три вечера в неделю лекциям для всех желающих. Ученая степень приходившим подросткам в ближайшем будущем не грозила, но того, кто выдвигает и внедряет новые идеи, немного важнейшей теории может завести потрясающе далеко.</p><p>Дело так разрослось, что начало привлекать нежелательное внимание, но никаких законов на этот счет не было, и "Шинра" словно не знала, что с ним делать. Это было неожиданно приятно.</p><p>Тем временем усилия, направленные на освобождение от мако, стали ему пропуском в ЛАВИНУ, разведка которой вдруг решила, что Винсент преследует те же цели и хорошо впишется в их ряды. Они ошиблись: Винсент собирался уничтожить их, пока они не полезли к ОРУЖИЮ, но пока ему было удобно, что Турки с террористами гоняют друг друга и не беспокоят его, им было ни к чему об этом знать.</p><p>Доступ к уйме информации о планах ЛАВИНЫ, которую всегда можно было слить, чтобы занять Турков, сделал работу с ними куда легче, а у других департаментов "Шинры" шансов серьезно помешать ему не было, особенно при поддержке мягкого и недооцененного, но потрясающе ловкого Туэсти. Кроме того, у ЛАВИНЫ, хоть она и отдалялась все сильнее от первоначальных целей и философии своих основателей, были связи с Космо-каньоном, и Винсенту вдруг стало легко переписываться с Бугенхагеном. В письмах он нахваливал Рива и ненавязчиво указывал на общую нехватку информации об альтернативных источниках энергии.</p><p>Когда из Космо-каньона приехала парочка молодых энтузиастов с рекомендательным письмом и, практически не обратив внимания на Винсента, принялась обсуждать с  Ривом ветряки, солнечные панели и безопасное переоборудование реакторов, Винсент только и мог, что ухмыльнуться.</p><p>Конечно, без проблем не обходилось. Продолжавшийся сбор информации временами сопровождался рисками: криминальные авторитеты, как правило, не любят, когда за ними шпионят.</p><p>Винсент исподволь развернул "побочные планы" вроде кампании против наркотиков с мако от дона Корнео – просто заплатил за пропаганду здорового образа жизни среди многочисленных клиентов нескольким девочкам из Ханиби, а те ненавидели жирного ублюдка и рьяно взялись за дело, так что он в основном сосредоточился на восстановлении потерь вместо угроз ребятам Винсента, – или того, чтобы втихую подорвать пару складов, где, как известно, хранил краденое синдикат, и оставить достаточно улик, чтобы во всем обвинили новую жестокую банду. Идея была стара как мир: они не тронут тебя, если будут слишком заняты, выпуская друг другу кишки.</p><p>Впрочем, в основном неожиданные направления, в которых расходились запущенные Винсентом изменения, оказывались к лучшему, а все благодаря общей смекалке жителей трущоб, тут же бравших в оборот расходившиеся от него круги, – от сложных бартерных сделок до появления амбициозных служб доставки, каких Внизу еще не видели, от кустарных ремесел на основе отбросов до не совсем законных благотворительных фондов, вытягивавших из благожелательных дураков Наверху тысячи гилей якобы на поддержку "образовательных программ". В итоге отследить все вызванные изменения, прямые или косвенные, было просто невозможно.</p><p>Но находились и исключительно положительные неожиданности.</p><p>Скажем, он был безумно рад за Аэрис, когда Клауд спустился в гости отпраздновать успешную сдачу СОЛДАТского экзамена – Винсент улыбнулся сбывшейся наконец мечте старого друга, пусть на самом деле это и был не он, – и притащил за собой лучшего друга. Заку потребовалось ровно три предложения, чтобы Аэрис покраснела и захихикала, а Аэрис – ровно три минуты, чтобы зажечь влюбленный огонек в глазах Зака. Когда пришло время расходиться, они уже назначили свидание.</p><p>К тому времени "Лэнс Страйф" оказал на трущобы огромное влияние, определенно больше, чем собирался; его репутация человека опасного, но порядочного была так прочна, а авторитет так велик, что ни один из выбранных для нового проекта помощников и глазом не моргнул, когда Винсент велел о нем помалкивать. Итак, тихо, но уверенно они обустроили убежища и разработали протоколы эвакуации, которые, как надеялся Винсент, никогда не понадобятся, но Метеор никто не исключал, не говоря уже о президенте, способном в любой момент без особой причины сбросить кусок платформы… Винсент вздохнул с облегчением, когда все было готово, чтобы спасти как можно больше жизней в случае очередного конца света.</p><p>Разумеется, при этом он не терял из виду и основную задачу. Винсент не спускал глаз с Генезиса и знал, что тот копал и копал, пока не проверил каждый полученный обрывок информации. Винсент кое-где ему помогал, облегчая взлом разнообразных баз данных, а потом на всякий случай заметая следы.</p><p>Он очень неплохо представлял себе, как идут дела с этим проектом, но все равно изумился, когда началась деградация, Генезис с Анджилом вместе дезертировали из компании, а в сопутствующем грандиозном хаосе крайне неприятно погибли Лазард с Холландером и произошло покушение на президента, сорванное Турками, но все же случайно унесшее жизнь Хайдеггера, на что Винсент определенно не жаловался. </p><p>Еще большим шоком стало внезапное присоединение исчезнувших Коммандеров к ЛАВИНЕ.</p><p>Вот такого Винсент не ждал. По всем поведенческим прогнозам на основе наблюдений за непостоянным Генезисом получалось, что он слишком гордый и независимый для командного игрока, особенно если считает себя жертвой предательства. И все же он объединился с людьми, которых не знал и с которыми его не связывало ничего, кроме общей ненависти к "Шинре".</p><p>С другой стороны, в этот раз Винсент дал ему ученика и помог сохранить прочную связь с остальными СОЛДАТами Первого класса – мог бы и предположить, что уменьшившаяся изоляция, возможно, изменит модель поведения.</p><p>Какое-то время Винсента так и подмывало вмешаться. Рано или поздно ЛАВИНУ нужно было остановить, пока не оказалось затронуто ОРУЖИЕ, и задача обещала стать сложнее, если за противника будут драться два СОЛДАТа Первого класса. С другой стороны, неосторожные действия могли принести больше вреда, чем пользы. Быстрая реакция перед лицом изменившихся обстоятельств зачастую бесценна, но иногда нужно просто унять нетерпение, ничего не делать и верить в то, что все и так пойдет по плану.</p><p>В итоге он решил поверить, что Клауд занял идеальное положение для того, чтобы изменить к лучшему верхушку СОЛДАТ. Так оно и произошло, когда Сефирот отказался преследовать своих друзей и за ушедшими в самоволку отправилось уже двое учеников.</p><p>Из которых один твердо считал, что героем делают Мечты и Честь – только они, ведь учитель об этом сто раз говорил! – а другого воспитали с глубокой убежденностью в том, что генетика крайне мало влияет на то, "человек" ты или нет – здесь "дядя Лэнс" всегда был непреклонен.</p><p>Винсент на всякий случай тайно следовал за ними – очень скрытно, практически неслышным невидимкой, просто чтобы знать, просто чтобы убедиться, что все пройдет гладко.</p><p>Он не разочаровался.</p><p>– Чудовищем делают поступки! – крикнул скорбному Анджилу разъяренный Клауд, и скрытый среди строительных лесов незаконченного корельского реактора Винсент одобрительно кивнул.</p><p>– Точно! – тут же проникся идеей Зак. – Ты чудовище, только если ведешь себя как чудовище!</p><p>– Как Ходжо, – охотно подсказал наслушавшийся страшилок от "дяди Лэнса" Клауд, и обоих дезертиров передернуло.</p><p>Анджил стоял с ошарашенным, неуверенным и пристыженным видом – непонятно, из-за того, что натворил, или из-за крыльев.</p><p>– Мечты о будущем подхватывают разбитую душу, – печально вставил Генезис. – Гордыня забыта, крылья расправлены, близок…</p><p>Клауд набросился на него с обвинениями:</p><p>– Ты говорил, каждого героя ждут испытания, чем больше испытание, тем больше героизм, вот как. А сам с таким столкнулся – и бежать?</p><p>У него был умоляющий голос преданного ребенка на пороге зрелости, обнаружившего, что взрослые все-таки не знают никаких тайн мироздания – они чувствуют боль и ошибаются, прямо как дети.</p><p>– Моя душа, искаженная местью, прошла через пытки…</p><p>– Ты. Бежишь? – разъяренно спросил Клауд. – После всех разговоров про то, что нельзя пасовать перед трудностями?</p><p>– Я имел в виду сражения… – слабо возразил Генезис.</p><p>Винсент услышал то неназванное, что он под этим подразумевал – героизм, славу, восхищение. Не усталость, грязь и общую безнадегу, слишком часто выстилающие путь истинных героев, как напоминали воспоминания о долгих утомительных днях охоты на Сефирота – без душа, постели, приличной еды или хотя бы надежды.</p><p>– Разве это испытание? – с невинным, почти оскорбленным видом спросил Клауд. – Ты СОЛДАТ, драться легко, ты вечно дерешься, это твоя жизнь.</p><p>Генезис уставился на него.</p><p>– Во всех историях, которые ты велел прочитать, с испытанием-дракой, герой всегда фермер или там рыбак, кто-то, кому не положено драться, кто часто и не хочет, но ему приходится, потому что, ну там, так будет правильно или больше некому… он берется, хотя шансов мало… преодолевает препятствия – но тебе-то драка не препятствие!</p><p>Генезис продолжал пялиться.</p><p>Винсенту потребовался весь его выстраданный самоконтроль, чтобы не заржать над остолбеневшим Коммандером.</p><p>Под одинаковыми сердитыми взглядами Зака и Клауда Анджил с Генезисом начали отступать перед собственными учениками. Анджил смотрел уже не так убежденно, в глазах Генезиса зародилось сомнение, и Винсент решил, что в ожидании, пока они воссоединятся с собственным здравым смыслом, молодежь можно предоставить самой себе.</p><p>Очень вовремя ошибшийся Фухито окончательно решил дело.</p><p>Тот, вероятно, слишком привык видеть во всех марионеток, а не равных себе, но с Генезисом и Анджилом явно просчитался: спустить на них бешеных суперсолдат-Воронов было дурацким ходом. Генезис получил доказательства того, что не только "Шинра" смотрит на науку глазами безумца и использует генетику, чтобы лишать людей человеческого облика, Анджил – шанс подтвердить сказанное учеником и вернуть утраченную честь, еще разок сразившись с чудовищами.</p><p>Это очень кстати положило конец Фухито и всем его планам "очистить планету", и жалеть идиота, преклонявшегося перед – подумать только! – Ходжо, Винсент не собирался.</p><p>Почти случайное спасение одного вероломного белобрысого вице-президента, по счастливому стечению обстоятельств произошедшее на глазах у Турков, дало перепуганному президенту отличный повод сделать вид, что никакой измены не было, и представить всех героями в глазах любящей публики, когда Зак, вбивший себе в голову, что они "сами могут изменить "Шинру" к лучшему", убедил Генезиса с Анджилом вернуться в СОЛДАТ. Не замять дело было никак нельзя: Сефирот сухо заявил, что если его лучших друзей не простят, он дезертирует сам и посвятит всю оставшуюся жизнь уничтожению "Шинры", вот сейчас и начнет, пронзив президента Масамунэ. А если, вернувшись, они с ходу принялись строить планы по свержению своего работодателя, так Винсента это не касалось.</p><p>ЛАВИНА практически выбыла из игры, эмоциональные костыли Сефирота вернулись на место, и Винсент смог немного расслабиться. Конечно, последняя большая проблема требовала осторожности, ведь еще не прошли проверку его нибельхеймские приготовления, но в СОЛДАТ все было под сносным контролем, в остальном все шло по плану, а прямых угроз себе или Планете Винсент не видел.</p><p>Все бы ничего, только он недооценил Ценга.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Секреты Турков остаются секретами</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Если подумать, надо было, наверное, понять, что не может все быть так просто.</p><p>Чтобы обыграть Турка, нужен другой Турк… но это действовало и в обратную сторону: конечно, другой Турк мог если не обыграть, то по крайней мере угнаться за ним.</p><p>А занявший директорское кресло после дезертирства Вельда Ценг, бесспорно, всегда был хорошим Турком.</p><p>Другие дела не мешали отделу административных расследований собирать информацию, только не давали быстро отреагировать, и Винсент очень зря этого не учел. Теперь, когда Фухито был мертв, а в рядах ЛАВИНЫ царили разброд и шатание, Турки смогли перевести дыхание, перегруппироваться – и вдруг уже были готовы броситься на добычу, которую прежде не трогали.</p><p>Вроде него.</p><p>Очередная проверка журнала учета боевых задач СОЛДАТ показала долгожданное нибельхеймское задание, и сразу после этого на Винсента наконец вышли – оперативно и крайне досадно.</p><p>Еще немного, и у Винсента закрались бы подозрения, но он понимал, что действительно так совпало.</p><p>В любом случае это было крайне не вовремя.</p><p>Винсент определенно предпочел бы, чтобы данное конкретное столкновение произошло не так и не сегодня. Он очень отвлекался на беспокойство по поводу того, как может разрешиться эта последняя из заложенных в планы проблем: очевидно, Зак под присмотром Анджила выполнял последнее перед повышением задание в качестве СОЛДАТа Второго класса где-то в районе Мидила, а с Сефиротом и Клаудом теперь ехал Генезис, и Винсент был занят, взвешивая плюсы и минусы этого изменения.</p><p>Он не ожидал встречи с готовым к бою Ценгом, он был не в своей тарелке: вот-вот должен был дать плоды один из крупнейших организованных им сдвигов, столько стояло на кону – его застали врасплох, а противником был собранный, подготовленный, абсолютно спокойный и чертовски хороший Турк.</p><p>Преимущество явно было на стороне Ценга.</p><p>– Ваша репутация вас опережает, мистер Страйф, – вежливо кивнув, спокойно сказал он. – Я Ценг из Турков. Возможно, вы о нас слышали.</p><p>Внешне Винсент встал как вкопанный и обратился в совершенный памятник непроницаемому бесстрастию. Внутренне он выругался.</p><p>Воцарилось тягостное молчание: они оба тянули время.</p><p>Винсент напряг органы чувств в попытке заметить прикрывавшего, который должен был засесть поблизости: в конце концов, это они с Вельдом придумали протокол на такие ситуации, и он прекрасно знал, как, вероятно, поступит Ценг. Знание помогло меньше, чем хотелось бы. Никого не обнаружив, Винсент напрягся сильнее, чем если бы на него в открытую наставили пушку.</p><p>Полутемный переулок продолжал жить своей жизнью, хотя спешившие по делам обитатели трущоб быстро начали обходить их стороной и нервозно на них поглядывать. Ценг с Винсентом стояли двумя готовыми действовать статуями в ожидании хода противника.</p><p>Винсент по-быстрому взвесил все варианты. Ценг наверняка постарался бы его перетерпеть, и пусть встретить упрямство упрямством было бы забавно, если Винсент хотел проследить за ходом нибельхеймской операции – а он очень хотел – тратить на это время было никак нельзя. Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как ускорить события, и здесь преимущество тоже было на стороне противника.</p><p>– Я о вас слышал, – сдержанно отозвался он, предоставив Ценгу гадать, говорит он о Турках в целом или о нем в частности.</p><p>Такая мелочь едва ли могла выбить из колеи подготовленного Турка, но каждый легкий толчок со временем вносит свой вклад в то, чтобы вывести противника из равновесия.</p><p>Ценг, похоже, ожидал продолжения, но Винсент и в лучшие времена был не из болтливых.</p><p>– Как я и говорил, у вас сложилась внушительная репутация, мистер Страйф. Если вы уделите мне немного времени, неподалеку есть закусочная, где можно пообедать и поговорить без лишних ушей. Я угощаю, – помедлив, сказал Ценг.</p><p>"Продолжим бой на моей территории", – перевел Винсент. Там наверняка кто-то поджидал, а то и не один.</p><p>Но устраивать сцену было бы ужасной идеей. Чуть в отдалении он заметил несколько "своих" ребят, напряженно наблюдавших за столкновением, и, дойди дело до драки, те могли почувствовать, что обязаны его защищать. Вот уж что ему было ни к чему, так это схватка между Турками и обитателями трущоб: все закончилось бы бойней, особенно потому, что он-то вне охоты на монстров привык заряжать пушки транквилизаторами во избежание лишних смертей, если придется… перевоспитывать… подчиненных, а вот Турки вряд ли разделяли его точку зрения.</p><p>А потом ситуацию усугубили бы закономерные карательные меры от войск "Шинры". Винсент не хотел быть в ответе за такое.</p><p>Едва заметно склонив голову, он пошел за Ценгом.</p><p>В движении он наконец засек Турка, спрятавшегося над балкой в паре ветхих зданий от них и, вероятно, державшего его на прицеле. Кто бы это ни был, маскировался он хорошо: не потребуйся ему двинуться за ними с Ценгом к Рынку у Стены, Винсент бы его не заметил.</p><p>Вскоре они дошли до полутемной закусочной с потертыми деревянными столиками и лавками, на удивление пустой для такого времени дня. Винсент подумал, уж не его ли спутник это устроил.</p><p>На стене за баром висел большой современный телевизор, странно смотревшийся на фоне облупившейся краски и кучи пятен. Тучный мужик за стойкой, глянув в их сторону, сделал вид, что всецело поглощен перезрелой красоткой, театрально признававшейся в любви напомаженному злодею в какой-то нудной мыльной опере.</p><p>Подскочившая молодая официантка со светлыми волосами и карими глазами прощебетала ненатуральное приветствие и проводила их в сторонку, к уже накрытому столику. Винсент едва не рассмеялся, опознав молоденькую, совсем неуклюжую Елену. Ей было далеко до закаленного Турка, с которым ему случалось выпивать в Эдже. Эта школьница была… очаровашкой. Он постарался запомнить ее такую на случай, если лет через пять представится возможность ее поддразнить.</p><p>Идя за Еленой, он с безразличием засек их тень, женщину с довольно длинными рыжими волосами, и того, кто, видимо, был ее напарником и уже засел в тени на шаткой деревянной лестнице. Лучшего места, чтобы прикрыть Ценга, было не найти – и он остался бы совершенно незамеченным, не знай Винсент о лестнице из-за того, что в смежной комнате наверху постоянно играли в покер, и он пару раз садился за стол ради нескольких лишних гилей.</p><p>Он мысленно кивнул.</p><p>На подходе к столу он слегка ускорился – ровно настолько, чтобы оказаться там первым и получить возможность выбрать место, с которого идеально просматривалось все помещение, все входы и выходы и очень кстати было рукой подать до укрытия в виде барной стойки, если таковое потребуется.</p><p>Ценг промолчал, хотя Винсент и знал, что он заметил; так же и сам Винсент видел, как Турк осматривает зал – быстро и грамотно, опытным взглядом того, кто не привык расслабляться даже на своей территории.</p><p>Они были одной крови и оба делали вид, что не понимают этого.</p><p>Ценг заказал полноценный ужин – суп, салат, мясо и десерт. Узнаваемая тактика: ешь медленно, не говори с набитым ртом, время от времени молча смакуй еду, растягивая ужин, не давая уйти и заставляя разговаривать дольше.</p><p>Винсент почти отрешенно парировал удар, ограничившись холодными сэндвичами с чаем. Легкий ужин был идеальным вариантом, чтобы избежать неловкости, и давал чем заняться, пока Ценг ест, при этом позволяя задать любую скорость: при желании быстро покончить с едой, если надо – безопасно тянуть время…</p><p>Бесконечные расчеты, пронесшиеся сквозь мозг за считанные минуты, едва отразились на радаре. Для Винсента это было естественно.</p><p>Ценг же на долю миллиметра приподнял брови – достаточно, чтобы засчитать очко в пользу Винсента. Ценг поднапрягся – игра выравнивалась.</p><p>Принесли еду, и Винсент не без веселья отметил, что эту юную Елену тягостное молчание нервирует не меньше, чем Елену из будущего. Она дергаными движениями разгрузила поднос.</p><p>Ценг, напротив, оставался абсолютно бесстрастным, и Винсента это невольно впечатлило. Только Клауд из будущего так хорошо умел пережидать его молчание, и Винсент начал жалеть, что в те времена ему не представилось случая узнать Ценга поближе.</p><p>Они начали: Ценг принялся за еду с непринужденностью, призванной убедить стороннего наблюдателя, что ему в жизни не бывало неловко и неуютно, Винсент в той же манере со безмятежной элегантностью пригубил чай.</p><p>К делу.</p><p>– Как вы понимаете, ваша недавняя деятельность в нашей столице привлекла много внимания в стенах "Шинры", мистер Страйф. Это внимание вызывает противоречивую реакцию руководства.</p><p>Ценг не стал утруждаться обычными любезностями, и Винсент постарался сделать выверенный ответ как можно лаконичнее, резче, прямолинейнее:</p><p>– Неизбежное следствие перемен.</p><p>– Безусловно.</p><p>Возникла короткая пауза. Ценг, не выдавая вероятного раздражения, безрезультатно всматривался в его лицо.</p><p>– Вы производите впечатление умного человека, мистер Страйф. Уверен, вы понимаете: "Шинру" беспокоит то, какую цель может преследовать человек ваших талантов.</p><p>Да, это он понимал, гадал только, грозит ли смертью их беспокойство. Сколько они вообще знали о его настоящих планах? Впрочем, на его лице ничего из этого не отражалось.</p><p>– Некоторые считают вашу деятельность в трущобах формой протеста против того, как ведет дела "Шинра", – осторожно прощупывал Ценг. – Если это так, мы были бы рады шансу развить сотрудничество. Обратная связь со стороны общественности дает "Шинре" возможность стать лучше.</p><p>Прямая цитата из политики компании и мягкий тон, призванный сохранить нейтральные отношения с собеседником и подспудно говорящий: "Я не выношу суждений".</p><p>Прочитать между строк было нетрудно: да, обретенное им влияние явно беспокоило "Шинру", но его хотели не убрать, а взять под контроль. Очевидно, то, как он улучшал жизнь в трущобах, было им по вкусу, пока он не начинал наглеть и отдавливать загребущие жирные пальцы.</p><p>И деятельность в трущобах, похоже, была единственным, что их напрягало. Вполне вероятно, что махинации с кое-кем из СОЛДАТ остались незамеченными – а может, ими решили пренебречь, ведь все вроде как обернулось в пользу компании. Винсента устраивал любой вариант.</p><p>Он слегка расслабился в ожидании неизбежного предложения, прекрасно зная, что "Шинра" устранила немало угроз одним только хорошим окладом да кое-какими... благами.</p><p>И действительно…</p><p>– Ваша работа особенно впечатлила департамент городского развития, мистер Страйф. Столь всеобъемлющее предложение основных услуг эффективно повышает качество жизни в трущобах. Вам не доводилось сталкиваться с комиссией по развитию нижних секторов?</p><p>Винсент сдержал улыбку. Эта самая "комиссия" в последние три дня объявилась на многих из корпоративных форумов, ее широко разрекламировали. Он думал, это новый каприз какой-то состоятельной филантропки. Очевидно, нет.</p><p>Уж не состряпали ли ее по-быстрому только для того, чтобы привлечь его? Будь он тем, за кого себя выдает, тактика была бы неплоха. Не можешь уничтожить или не можешь позволить себе уничтожение – поглоти…</p><p>– Не слышал о такой, – столь же мягко ответил он.</p><p>– На случай, если вы заинтересуетесь, я захватил кое-какие брошюры. Комиссия стремится повысить уровень жизни в трущобах через улучшение образования и санитарной обстановки и поддержку малого бизнеса. Человек ваших талантов стал бы для программы настоящей находкой.</p><p>Винсент неопределенно хмыкнул.</p><p>Все с тем же неизменным профессионализмом Ценг внимательно наблюдал, пока он листал яркие брошюры, напичканные красивыми словами вроде "здоровая благоприятная среда" и "светлое будущее", и делал вид, что читает, давая себе время подумать.</p><p>– Я не заинтересован в работе на "Шинру", – аккуратно подбирая слова, наконец ответил Винсент.</p><p>Он не собирался без необходимости давать Туркам повод считать себя врагом компании – пусть лучше думают, что его можно купить, надо только выяснить цену.</p><p>Ценг тут же воспользовался появившимся шансом:</p><p>– Возможно, вы не знаете всех преимуществ, которые может предложить сотрудникам "Шинра". Приняв наше предложение, вы будете работать в тесном сотрудничестве с главой нашего департамента городского развития, мистером Туэсти – насколько мне известно, вы уже знакомы?</p><p>Винсент кивнул: отрицать было бессмысленно.</p><p>– Он о вас очень высокого мнения и говорит о вашем участии в программе с большим энтузиазмом, – элегантно промокнув губы салфеткой, продолжил Ценг. – Как видите, нанять вас в наших интересах. Предложение будет щедрым, а по любым условиям можно договориться.</p><p>Винсент глотнул остывающего чая.</p><p>Предложение было щедрым. В других обстоятельствах он, возможно, даже подумал бы, но он не был тайным филантропом и, что важнее, нибельхеймская операция была слишком уж важна, слишком уж многое от нее зависело, и согласись он сейчас, его ни за что не выпустили бы из поля зрения, не получив доказательств несуществующей лояльности "Шинре"... у него были бы связаны руки.</p><p>Этого он допустить не мог.</p><p>Он слегка сменил позу, чтобы быстрее достать пистолет. Рука с когтями незаметно скользнула под стол в поисках опоры.</p><p>– Предложение интересное, – спокойно произнес он и пришел в движение.</p><p>Мощным рывком перевернув стол – щит и ударное оружие одновременно – и швырнув его в Ценга, он тут же принялся стрелять, ставшим привычным дополнением к арсеналу транквилизатором вырубив сперва едва оправившуюся от неожиданности женщину-Турка, а затем, почти сразу, и ее напарника, безупречно выцелив того даже через перила деревянной лестницы.</p><p>По нему запалили – наверное, Елена, – полетел стол: Ценг был профессионалом, и эффекта неожиданности хватило лишь на секунду. Увернувшись от стола, с противоестественной ловкостью проскользнув между пулями и налетев на Ценга, Винсент впервые без горечи порадовался усовершенствованному телу: цена наконец была уплачена сполна, и за силу со скоростью больше не предстояло рассчитываться болью.</p><p>Так быстро, что невозможно было бы уследить невооруженным глазом, Винсент вывел из игры Ценга и моментально оказался перед вскрикнувшей школьницей. Всего мгновение спустя точное попадание в грудь вырубило разинувшего рот бармена. </p><p>Винсент глубоко вздохнул и поморщился, вдруг почувствовав боль, заглушенную во время стремительной схватки, как с первого же дня учили делать Турков. За эти несколько коротких секунд стрелок со второго этажа дважды попал в него, хотя ранения и не представляли угрозы, да еще и Елена сумела засадить пулю в ногу.</p><p>Он рассеянно порадовался тому, что новое поколение Турков достойно наследия своих предшественников, и нахмурился: от таких мыслей он казался себе слишком уж старым.</p><p>Быстрое заклинание исцеления, еще более быстрое заклинание восстановления сил – и вот он уже как ни в чем не бывало шел по Рынку у Стены.</p><p>Оставив всех, связанных и без сознания, на Аэрис с полной уверенностью в силе ее жизнерадостности перед лицом неизбежной злости и порадовавшись, что можно больше ее не прятать, ведь ее уже так обожали, что арест взорвал бы все трущобы, Винсент отправился в Нибельхейм.</p><p>В отличие от троицы СОЛДАТ, у него не было вертолета "Шинры", и путь занял несколько дней. Винсент молча ругал себя: следовало забыть о второстепенных проектах, уехать из Мидгара раньше и ждать в Нибельхейме, приготовившись следить за ситуацией. Но что сделано, то сделано.</p><p>Нибельхейм предсказуемо остался таким же, как и в его прошлый визит, и проскользнуть по знакомым улочкам незамеченным не составило труда.</p><p>Он скрытно заскочил в гостиницу, чтобы провести кое-какую необходимую подготовку, скажем, установить крайне незаметную прослушку в номере Сефирота, поразведал и убедился, что сообщения о монстрах в окрестностях Нибельского реактора уже проверены, и теперь был готов искать троицу СОЛДАТ. Он точно знал, где они.</p><p>Винсент удивился, увидев Клауда снаружи особняка "Шинры".</p><p>Парень практически светился от гордости, что вернулся домой в узнаваемой голубой форме – неподалеку в надежде попасться ему на глаза застенчиво торчала Тифа, которую невозможно было не узнать даже в дурацкой ковбойской шляпе, – но при этом он стоял потерянный, чуть ли не сходил с ума от беспокойства и, похоже, не осознав, как странно видеть здесь Винсента, с огромным облегчением воскликнул:</p><p>– Дядя Лэнс! – подбежав, он заговорил, не дав Винсенту даже вставить приветствие: – Дядя Лэнс, я не знаю, что делать! Их оттуда не вытащить! Они даже не едят, только читают эти проклятые книги и спорят, правда в них или нет, и это уже даже страшнее, чем тот кошмар в реакторе!</p><p>Клауд смотрел умоляюще, но Винсенту этого было недостаточно.</p><p>– Кошмар в реакторе? – сощурился он.</p><p>Клауд нервозно кивнул.</p><p>– Мы ходили к реактору проверить, что там с монстрами, и там были такие… жуткие штуки… типа, баки с мако, а в них все эти… эти мутированные штуки… – он беспорядочно размахивал руками, словно не в силах передать отвращение, – и генерал так разозлился, он бросился на баки, все уничтожил, мако во все стороны, Генезис страшно на него ругался, а потом генерал злой вернулся в город и заперся в особняке, в библиотеке! – едва вздохнув, он затараторил дальше: – Он говорит, что хочет правды и ему без разницы, кого для этого надо убить! Только, по-моему, если он хоть не поест, то убьет самого себя, и потом, что, если ему не понравится то, что он найдет, и он решит сделать что-то безумное? Генезису с Коммандером Анджилом и то трудно было мозги вправить, когда они ушли в самоволку, а с генералом нам никак не справиться, думаю, никому из нас его не остановить, а он точно сделает что-нибудь сумасшедшее, он же не ест, не спит, для рассудка это всегда плохо!</p><p>– Он уже нашел что-то… неприятное? – резко спросил Винсент, пытаясь понять, насколько далеко продвинулся план и идет ли все как задумано или разваливается, несмотря на его усилия.</p><p>Клауд поморщился.</p><p>– Я… точно не знаю… все запутанно, вроде как кое-что правда, но гораздо больше просто вранья, которым что-то прикрыли, но это бессмыслица! И Генезис нашел упоминания "Дженовы", Ходжо говорит, что это вроде как мама генерала, другие – что Древняя, третьи – что инопланетянка, представляете, а теперь оказывается, что она, может, не только вообще не человек, но и не живая даже! Но только если эта штука, Дженова, не мама генерала, тогда что же она? А то видел я, что там в реакторе под табличкой "Дженова", знаете, такая статуя вроде куклы, а за ней такое, ну, поверьте, это явно не чья-то мать, скорее… помесь тощего синего мальборо и тонберри-мутанта! Еще и радиоактивное!</p><p>Винсент помедлил. Тонберри-мутант? Серьезно?</p><p>Впрочем, Клауд так увлекся своей тирадой, что ничего не заметил.</p><p>– И похоже, этот маньяк Ходжо так тронулся, что, считай, сделал так, что настоящих родителей генерала как будто никогда и не было, и все так устроил, будто эта склизкая мальборошно-тонберрийная штука и есть его мама, и это идиотизм, потому что если б оказалось, что моя мама – склизкая инопланетянка с щупальцами, меня бы надо было серьезно лечить, а нервный срыв у кого-то такого неудержимого, как генерал, нам точно не нужен!</p><p>Нехватка воздуха наконец заставила Клауда замолчать. Винсент ошарашенно уставился на него. Сплавив Клауда Рапсодосу, он его больше особо не видел, так, пару раз принимал в гостях, и то, как он изменился, немного шокировало. Он стал не таким, каким был в прошлом, и не таким, как Клауд из будущего. Совсем не таким.</p><p>– Ты слишком много времени проводишь с Заком Фэйром, – не обращая внимания на насупившегося Клауда, с большой серьезностью заметил он, – и его бессвязный мыслительный процесс, похоже, заразен. Может, поосторожнее с ним?</p><p>Клауд уставился на него, не веря своим ушам.</p><p>– Дядя Лэнс, вы вообще слушаете? Забудьте про Зака! Этот ученый гад пытается убедить генерала, что его мама – радиоактивное, не факт, что живое инопланетное чудовище, запертое в ядре реактора! Представляете!</p><p>– Вполне в духе Ходжо с его безнравственностью.</p><p>– А Генезис помешан на этой своей болезни и сам себя накручивает этими книгами, а они даже не знают, настоящие они или подделки! Они сходят с ума, они не едят, они с минуты на минуту сорвутся и что-нибудь подожгут и я не знаю, как помочь! – от переживаний Клауд говорил все громче и громче.</p><p>Винсент слегка нахмурился. Он не подумал, как найденная информация может повлиять на Генезиса, и надеялся, что эта конкретная проблема осталась в прошлом.</p><p>– Иди уговори мать приготовить им свое рагу, – невозмутимо ответил он. – От ее рагу не отказываются. Немного еды в животе хорошо поддержит рассудок.</p><p>Это должно было занять Клауда и помешать сорваться хотя бы ему. Ну и дать Винсенту время самому проверить, как идут дела.</p><p>Клауд просветлел.</p><p>– Знал, что вы подскажете, что делать! – воскликнул он и убежал на предельной СОЛДАТской скорости.</p><p>Винсент изумленно покачал головой. Определенно слишком много времени в компании Зака Фэйра.</p><p>Он бесшумным призраком проскользнул в знакомый вдоль и поперек особняк, прокрался в библиотеку и спрятался так, чтобы можно было следить за засевшими там двумя СОЛДАТами.</p><p>Для верности он осторожно подстроил дыхание под тягучее ритмичное жужжание лениво вращавшегося под потолком вентилятора, чтобы его присутствие не засек обостренный слух, но осторожность, возможно, была излишней: устроившись и прислушавшись к разговору, он понял, что, по-видимому, застал их за ожесточенным спором.</p><p>Генезис негодующе разглагольствовал, яростно расхаживая взад-вперед и взмахивая плащом при каждом резком развороте.</p><p>Винсент поразился тому, как он уже деградировал: волосы почти побелели, кожа посерела, даже одежда словно выцвела, а может, он почему-то решил перейти на оттенки посветлее. Черного крыла было не видно, но Винсент все равно знал, что оно есть.</p><p>Сефирот как вкопанный стоял посреди комнаты, с холодной яростью отвечая на выпады Генезиса. Он был почти неподвижен, говорил без интонаций – это неприятно напоминало моменты, когда Винсент оказывался с ним лицом к лицу в храме Древних или Северном кратере.</p><p>Единственным более или менее хорошим знаком оставалось то, что в построении предложений не было излишнего пафоса, к которому тяготел сумасшедший Сефирот. Возможно, еще не все было потеряно.</p><p>Не понадобилось и пяти минут, чтобы получить больше информации, чем дал Клауд. Генезис разрывался между безумной надеждой, что что-то в этих записях его спасет, и отчаянным ужасом перед лицом открывающейся кошмарной правды, Сефирот же разгадал "обман" Ходжо и пытался вырваться из того, что в его глазах было паутиной лжи.</p><p>Оставалось только посмотреть, выдержит ли подделка Винсента испытание огнем. И надеяться, что образное выражение не станет буквальным.</p><p>Кстати, об этом…</p><p>– Я спалю эту библиотеку дотла, – практически пророкотал мрачный Сефирот.</p><p>– Сжечь книги! – Генезис в ужасе обернулся и уставился на него. – Ты же не серьезно!</p><p>Сефирот был сама серьезность.</p><p>– Я думал, ты хочешь узнать правду! Чего бы это ни стоило, так?</p><p>– Я передумал, надо уничтожить каждое слово этого лживого ублюдка!</p><p>– Сефирот, подумай!..</p><p>– И его самого тоже сжечь!</p><p>Винсент определенно был с ним солидарен, но сочувствие ничуть не уменьшало нарастающей тревоги.</p><p>Генезис раздраженно махнул рукой.</p><p>– Я не меньше тебя ненавижу Ходжо…</p><p>– Сомневаюсь, – бесстрастно отозвался Сефирот с ничего не выражающим, но в то же время слишком мрачным для спокойствия Винсента лицом.</p><p>Генезис огрызнулся на него с полыхающими от ярости глазами:</p><p>– А что, если где-то здесь зарыт ключ к моему исцелению? Тогда что, Сефирот? – он вплотную подошел к нему. – Откажешь мне в шансе на выживание?</p><p>– Ничего здесь нет, кроме гнусной лжи!</p><p>– Как ты можешь быть уверен?</p><p>– Как ты можешь сомневаться?</p><p>Генезис с беззвучным криком отвернулся от него и продолжил мерить шагами комнату, весь как натянутая струна.</p><p>– Мне нужен шанс узнать, не спрятано ли во всей этой лжи зерно истины, вот и все! – процедил он.</p><p>– Зерно истины… – повторил все так же настораживающе неподвижный Сефирот.</p><p>Кожаный плащ Генезиса громко хлопнул по оказавшимся слишком близко книжным полкам.</p><p>– Да, истина… – прошипел он. – И мы ищем ее и берем ее в небо…</p><p>Сефирот его не слушал.</p><p>– Я… человек?</p><p>Вопрос повис в короткой тишине.</p><p>– Ты о чем? – насторожился разгоряченный Генезис.</p><p>– Я с детства знал, что я не такой, как все, что я особенный. Но это… я не это имел в виду.</p><p>– Хватит! – взмахнув рукой, прошипел Генезис. – Не глупи, сам же сказал: здесь одна только ложь!</p><p>– А ты сказал, что в ней может быть зерно истины!</p><p>Раздраженно вскрикнув еще раз, Генезис принялся бешено расхаживать от одной заставленной книгами стены до другой, как зверь в клетке.</p><p>– Те баки в реакторе… – голос Сефирота понизился до беспокойного шепота, взгляд, прежде следивший за мечущимся Генезисом, был направлен куда-то внутрь, на нечто видимое ему одному. – Возможно ли… что меня… создали так же? Я как те чудовища?</p><p>Генезис резко остановился и посмотрел на него, явно разрываясь между сочувствием и злостью. Помолчав, он наконец отрезал:</p><p>– Как сказал бы мой вредный ученик, это не имеет значения. Знаешь, чудовищем делают поступки, так что если ты не собираешься жить, охотясь на невинных путешественников, как мидгарский золом…</p><p>– Но так ли это отличается от жизни СОЛДАТа?</p><p>Видимо, не зная, как ответить, Генезис отвернулся.</p><p>– Друг мой, судьба жестока…</p><p>Сефирот наконец зашевелился.</p><p>– Давай без этого, Генезис! – огрызнулся он, сделал полшага вперед и резко остановился.</p><p>Развернувшись, Генезис крикнул со злостью и обидой в голосе:</p><p>– Волнуешься, что ты не человек?! Да какая разница?! Не бойся, героем и любимцем публики ты от этого быть не перестанешь!</p><p>– Но если я…</p><p>– Ты хоть здоров! А что могу сказать я?</p><p>– Генезис… – Сефирот неуверенно замолчал.</p><p>– Моя душа, искаженная местью, прошла через пытки… – опустив взгляд, потерянно произнес тот.</p><p>– Генезис! – уже чуть решительнее повторил Сефирот.</p><p>Генезис вскинул голову и посмотрел в тревожные зеленые глаза. Отчаяние в его собственных было видно даже Винсенту из его укрытия.</p><p>Сефирот в ответ снова окаменел.</p><p>– Ты не умрешь, – монотонным голосом сказал он.</p><p>Винсент мрачно смотрел на него. В отрывистых словах не было уверенности – в них сквозила боль человека, который испытывал страх так редко, что не научился справляться с ним.</p><p>Ободряющего ответа не последовало.</p><p>– Ты не умрешь, Генезис, – упрямился Сефирот, словно для того, чтобы сделать это правдой, только и нужно было, что сказать достаточно громко. – Анджил найдет что-нибудь под Банорой. Мы приложили столько усилий, чтобы Зак получил это задание и он успел перебрать секреты Холландера. Он найдет решение.</p><p>– А если не найдет? Тогда что? – яростно огрызнулся Генезис. – Тогда что?!</p><p>Охваченный гневом, он бросился к заваленному книгами столу за спиной у Сефирота, в мгновение ока схватил его и, беззвучно вскрикнув, швырнул вместе с книгами. Те глухо застучали по полу, во все стороны полетели вырванные страницы, деревянный стол, пролетев по воздуху, врезался в другие книги.</p><p>Генезис вновь закричал.</p><p>Сефирот крепко обхватил его сзади за плечи, прижал спиной к своей груди и опустил голову на плечо друга.</p><p>– Генезис…</p><p>– Не надо мне твоих ложных обещаний! – пытаясь вырваться из держащих рук, бушевал тот. – Я не приму эту судьбу! Слышишь?</p><p>– Генезис, знаю, ты хочешь…</p><p>– Я хочу жить дальше! – выкрикнул вышедший из себя Генезис. – А если этому не бывать… Весь мир за собой прихвачу!</p><p>Он снова попытался вырваться, но Сефирот, закрыв глаза и не отпуская друга, только обхватил его крепче, и чуть погодя Генезис обмяк; гнев, испарившись столь же резко, как и возник, уступил место открытой безысходности.</p><p>– Я перестал себя контролировать, Сефирот, – опустошенно пробормотал он, – тело подводит, душу охватил безрассудный гнев, я уже не знаю, кто я…</p><p>– Ты наш друг – наш с Анджилом. Ты наставник Страйфа. Ты один из лучших СОЛДАТ. Не сомневайся в себе.</p><p>Умоляющий тон был понятен и удивлял одновременно.</p><p>Генезис печально улыбнулся.</p><p>– Друг мой, судьба жестока…</p><p>– Нет! – неожиданно зло оборвал его Сефирот. – Нет! Есть еще честь, и трое друзей не нарушат обещания. Не в этот раз.</p><p>Они долго молчали, стояли без движения, тщетно ища утешения в близости друг друга.</p><p>Винсент просто сосредоточился на том, чтобы дышать незаметно и по минимуму. Он не впервые наблюдал – да нет, шпионил – за чем-то не предназначенным для его глаз и ушей. Это часть работы Турка, пусть даже и бывшего. Разумеется, еще одна часть работы – хранить секреты. Сегодня он был особенно рад тому, что этот тайный эпизод точно таковым и останется, несмотря на его присутствие.</p><p>Наконец Генезис поднял книгу в кожаной обложке – Винсент тотчас ее узнал – и, не глядя ни на нее, ни на Сефирота, глухо сказал:</p><p>– Тебе стоит прочесть.</p><p>– Что?..</p><p>– Дневник твоей матери.</p><p>Сефирот ахнул, неосознанно отпустил друга и с благоговением взял книгу.</p><p>Генезис убито улыбнулся и исчез за дверью.</p><p>Винсент его отпустил.</p><p>Он потерял счет времени; Сефирот медленно опустился на пол среди разбросанных книг и рваных страниц и, забыв обо всем на свете, начал читать, как он сам думал, слова своей матери, аккуратно, почтительно переворачивая страницы, иногда нежно, едва касаясь проводя пальцем по тому или иному предложению.</p><p>Тишину нарушали только мягкое жужжание потолочного вентилятора, все так же растворенное в нем дыхание Винсента и едва слышное – Сефирота.</p><p>В какой-то момент заглянул Клауд с обеспокоенно сдвинутыми бровями и котелком, над которым клубился пар. </p><p>– Я тут принес немного рагу, сэр, – нервно произнес он.</p><p>Сефирот вздрогнул и не сразу понял, откуда раздался неожиданный звук.</p><p>– Что? – осоловело спросил он, глядя на Клауда так, словно его присутствие не совсем укладывалось в голове.</p><p>– Рагу, сэр. Э, понимаете, от моей мамы. Никто не готовит рагу, как она, и я подумал, вы уже сколько дней ничего не ели, точно нужно что-нибудь хорошее, и мама была рада приготовить, и…</p><p>– Страйф. Вон.</p><p>– Но сэр!..</p><p>– ВОН!</p><p>В неуверенности помявшись на пороге, Клауд ушел, оставив котелок у самой двери. В воздухе разлился соблазнительный аромат. На него не обратили внимания.</p><p>Винсент не шевелился. Чего у него хватало, так это терпения. Обратившись к этим бесконечным запасам, он ждал – без звука, без движения.</p><p>Долгое время ничто не нарушало тишину. Сефирот просто читал или сидел, с убитым видом опустив голову на руки.</p><p>Было заметно, когда он дошел до упоминания о том, что… ну, Винсент… жив: он окаменел, вернулся на пару страниц назад, внимательно перечитал все с потрясенным выражением на обычно бесстрастном лице, вскочил и, слишком быстрый даже для глаз Винсента, размытым пятном вылетел из комнаты.</p><p>Винсент пошел следом без спешки, зная, куда тот направляется, и возвращаясь без особого удовольствия.</p><p>Холодный зал ничуть не изменился: гробы вдоль стен, гнетущий затхлый запах плесени и смерти. Винсент был рад остаться за порогом.</p><p>Сефирот, такой высокий, сильный, величественный, здоровый и обманчиво благополучный, странно смотрелся в этой обстановке. Он стоял у такого знакомого гроба, и окутанный тенями Винсент задержался в темном углу, зная, что будет, но все равно не в силах пропустить.</p><p>Едва Сефирот коснулся крышки, как та сорвалась с петель. Жаль, не было видно лица: Винсент был бы не против понять, о чем он думает.</p><p>– ...пробудить меня от кошмара. Кто же ты?</p><p>Странно было услышать свои собственные слова, произнесенные своим собственным голосом, и еще более странно было видеть где-то кроме зеркала знакомое лицо, но все-таки привычным стал иной образ, и изорванный красный плащ вызывал лишь толику ностальгии. Он изменился – предпочитал считать, что вырос – и стал не таким, как молодой Винсент, сидевший в собственном гробу, практически не проявляя интереса к стоящему рядом высокому воину с серебристыми волосами.</p><p>– ...ни разу в жизни тебя не видел. Ты должен уйти.</p><p>У Сефирота аж глаз дернулся от раздражения.</p><p>– Я Сефирот, – холодно отрезал он, – и я твой сын.</p><p>Жгучая волна эмоций, которую на скрытого в тенях Винсента обрушили так небрежно брошенные слова, застала врасплох и подкосила колени.</p><p>Плевать, что говорили не с ним, плевать, что все это было его же искусно сплетенной ложью. Эти слова… они были как удар под дых, затуманивший голову и заставивший опереться о стену. О, он бы все отдал, чтобы это было правдой – правдой для него, тогда…</p><p>Винсент жадно глотнул воздуха; на языке остался вкус знания о том, какое будущее он открыл для себя молодого.</p><p>Сладкая горечь – главный вкус в его жизни с тех пор, как Клауд вытащил его обратно на свет.</p><p>Тянуло заплакать, или закричать, или, быть может, запереться и снова погрузиться в сон. Он не хотел ничего из этого делать, злился на самого себя за нелогичную реакцию, утешало только то, что тени идеально скрывают его, и никто не увидит, как он расклеился.</p><p>Молодому Винсенту повезло меньше, зато ему предстояло обрести сына и никогда не узнать правду. Винсент был не в силах посочувствовать.</p><p>Краем сознания он лениво подумал, что так завидовать себе молодому, наверное, вредно для психики.</p><p>Из-за открытой двери донеслось сомневающееся бормотание:</p><p>– Мой… сын?.. Лукреция…</p><p>Он вдруг почувствовал, что больше не вынесет. Он все проверил. Он знал, что план сработал. Мучиться дальше не было нужды.</p><p>Он сорвался с места.</p><p>Он оставил их там – отца и сына, по крайней мере, в душе, – и ушел без оглядки. Было нелегко, но в то же время чувствовалось избавление, как после трудной операции.</p><p>Отстраненно заботясь о том, чтобы никто не увидел, он прошел наверх. Эти залы больше не внушали такого ужаса, воспоминания, стоило с ними примириться, потускнели. Ничто не привлекло его внимания.</p><p>Он сам не заметил, как вышел из особняка и бросился бежать.</p><p>Бежать вверх по склону за особняком под оранжевым и темно-розовым заревом нибельхеймского заката, бежать в чернеющий лес, бежать среди деревьев, пурпурными тенями стоявших на фоне еще яркого неба, бежать просто так. Он даже не бежал от чего-то – просто не мог стоять на месте, жаждал пьянящего восторга чистой скорости. Может, поэтому Клауд из будущего так любил мотоциклы? Из-за простого удовольствия от быстрой езды.</p><p>Когда накатывали эмоции, Винсент всегда замирал, становился недвижим, как камень, что буквально, что фигурально, но это… это тоже подходило.</p><p>Когда ему полегчало и он наконец-то вернулся в городок, была ночь, и на черном атласе неба сияли звезды, четкие, какими их никогда не увидишь в Мидгаре.</p><p>Он наведался к гостинице проверить установленную прослушку и возблагодарил Планету за то, что догадался это сделать: сигнал был немного нестабилен, но передавал голоса достаточно отчетливо для понимания, что все – Сефирот, Генезис, Клауд и даже молодой Винсент – еще бодрствуют, сидят в генеральском номере и спорят, как им быть дальше.</p><p>С некоторым облегчением он понял, что все, похоже, согласны, что Дженову нужно убить – проблемой, очевидно, был вопрос метода.</p><p>– Богиня всемогущая! – раздался возмущенный крик – явно Генезис. – У нее органы снаружи! У нее сердце видно – значит, его достанут меч и магия. Не может она быть такой уж живучей!</p><p>– Да, но что, если она и так мертва? Но все равно живая? Вроде как нежить? – это был встревоженный Клауд. – Как ее убивать, если она не умирает?</p><p>Ответная насмешка Генезиса потонула в помехах, но слова молодого Винсента прозвучали четко:</p><p>– Опасения разумные, – невозмутимо заметил он. – Учитывая, сколько она была заморожена и в каком относительно хорошем состоянии ее нашли, возможно, смерть нельзя будет определить по стандартным признакам. Единственным решением может стать полное уничтожение всех связанных с ней источников биологической угрозы.</p><p>– Э… все как он говорит, – немного неуверенно согласился Клауд.</p><p>Кто-то, вероятно, Генезис, проворчал:</p><p>– Значит, сожжем дотла, остатки уничтожим химикатами. Все просто.</p><p>– Когда замешан Ходжо, просто не бывает, – угрюмо заметил молодой Винсент.</p><p>– Все просто, – заупрямился Клауд, – только трудно.</p><p>– Нет, Генезис прав, – встрял низкий голос Сефирота, – есть протоколы уничтожения опасных химических отходов…</p><p>Остальное утонуло в треске, Винсент завозился с приемником и едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданно раздавшегося голоса:</p><p>– Ну и ну, ты посмотри! Слышь, это ж наш беглый красавчик.</p><p>Медленно поднявшись, Винсент спокойно повернулся: выход из переулка перекрыли силуэты – долговязый растрепанный парень с угрожающего вида дубинкой, закинутой на плечо, и высокая невозмутимая гора мышц в солнечных очках.</p><p>Рено и Руд.</p><p>– Шпионим за людьми "Шинры", солнышко? Слышь, ты че творишь?</p><p>Винсент вскинул бровь, неожиданно для противника перемахнул через деревянный подоконник, извернулся в воздухе, отскочил вверх от близко расположенной противоположной стены, еще раз – и оказался на крыше до того, как замолчал вскрикнувший от неожиданности Рено.</p><p>Из узкого переулка под ногами полетели проклятия от обоих Турков – Винсент мысленно поздравил сам себя с такой реакцией со стороны вечно молчащего Руда – но глаза уже вглядывались во тьму, осматривая покрытые черепицей крыши и петляющие пыльные дороги… он не слышал вертолета, должно быть, приземлились в отдалении… он окинул взглядом горную гряду, нечеткую в ночи даже для его усовершенствованного зрения… быстро осмотрел территорию между склонами и границами городка… судя по звуку за спиной, Рено лез следом – а, вот он!</p><p>Найдя вертолет, он молнией полетел по крышам, перепрыгивая с одной на другую, словно под ногами было пустое шоссе.</p><p>Следовавший по пятам Турк его не беспокоил: Рено был хорош – видимо, привык к необычным полосам препятствий, в которые выливались погони в трущобах, – но у него не было таких модификаций, как у Винсента, а в опыте и навыках, дававших преимущество над другими, Винсент ему не уступал.</p><p>Он уделил мгновение тому, чтобы засечь Руда: тот бежал по земле, перекрывая этот вариант и, очевидно, не нуждаясь в словах, чтобы действовать идеально согласованно с напарником – Винсент всегда восхищался их командной работой – но они, похоже, считали, что он направится к особняку, и мастерству, с которым его собирались взять в клещи, предстояло пропасть впустую.</p><p>Почти машинально сорвав флюгер в виде нибельского дракона, метнув его Рено между ног и вызвав новый взрыв громкой ругани, он спрыгнул с последней крыши, в полете вытянулся в струнку, закрутился для контроля над скоростью и совершил безупречное приземление в стартовом положении.</p><p>Едва коснувшись земли, он побежал дальше, слишком хорошо зная местность, чтобы осматриваться, и чуть заметно улыбнулся уголком рта.</p><p>Он всегда обожал воздушные приемы, единственный из стрелков упрямо учился прицеливаться в опорном прыжке или прыжке по-кошачьи, хоть Вельд и называл его идиотом. А уж когда за спиной серьезные противники…</p><p>Рено с Рудом уже сделали поправку на неожиданное направление. Они были хороши. Планета, как же ему все это нравилось!..</p><p>Вертолет сторожили двое взвинченных пехотинцев. Они принялись стрелять, но Винсент едва не поднял их на смех: они либо даже не пытались попасть, либо были такими неумехами, что зря вообще получили винтовки.</p><p>Он вырубил их – усилий потребовалось не больше, чем на уничтожение кустика меч-травы, – и легко скользнул в кресло пилота. Управление было немного незнакомым, но не настолько, чтобы он не смог справиться. Мысленно сказав спасибо Сиду, он запустил двигатели. Шумно завращался несущий винт.</p><p>Уверенно подняв вертолет в воздух, Винсент увидел неясные силуэты паливших на бегу Рено и Руда, в ночи зачастили вспышки выстрелов. Крики потонули в реве мотора, но представить себе ярость на лицах и громкие проклятия не составляло труда.</p><p>Винсент позволил себе веселую улыбку: все равно его никто не видел.</p><p>Зависнув вне досягаемости, он по-быстрому обдумал варианты.</p><p>Теперь ему предстояло опробовать на себе все мастерство Турков, ведь он не оставил им выбора, кроме как считать себя врагом, и он знал, что недолго будет их обставлять.</p><p>С другой стороны, в этом не было необходимости. Он сделал то, зачем вернулся в прошлое, просто слишком нервничал из-за Дженовы и хотел проверить, чем все закончится, прежде чем позволить себя поймать. Для того, чтобы немного потянуть время, навыков ему определенно хватало…</p><p>От мысли о том, чтобы поддерживать связь с Клаудом или Аэрис, нужно было отказаться: пришлось бы шифровать телефонные сообщения и перенаправлять их через отдаленные терминалы, чтобы нельзя было отследить, а если он не собирался долго бегать, это было пустой тратой сил. Немного досадно, но, как часто говорил Клауд из будущего, цена свободы высока.</p><p>Кроме того, требовалось наметить новое средство передвижения: в вертолете было не так уж много топлива.</p><p>И нужно было остаться на Западном континенте, чтобы точно получить новости о том, что сделают Сефирот и остальные…</p><p>Все это было легко – но смысл? Помимо избегания встреч с Турками?</p><p>Как убить время?</p><p>Ну, наверное, кое-что можно было поправить, прежде чем попасться "Шинре"...</p><p>Путь до старого угольного рудника был недолгим; достаточно приблизившись, Винсент направил вертолет на скалы близлежащей горы Корел, включил автопилот и спрыгнул с парашютом.</p><p>Полюбовавшись далеким взрывом – нет ничего дурного в том, чтобы гордиться хорошо проделанной работой, – он поднялся к ожидаемо охранявшемуся по минимуму реактору. "Шинра" никогда не давала повода для обвинений в пустой трате ресурсов на что-то, кроме научного департамента (и дорогих удовольствий для руководства)...</p><p>Огромную материю хранили в контейнере вроде того, который несколько лет спустя нашелся на борту "Шинры №26". Хватило нескольких минут, чтобы стравить давление и явить громадный кусок кристаллизованного мако во всей красе.</p><p>Не теряя времени даром, Винсент сделал фотографии почетче и отправил их одной Принцессе сокровищ… а с ними и несколько загадок про железные дороги, ракеты, подлодки и кондоров – этих подсказок ей должно было хватить, чтобы собрать все четыре.</p><p>Он знал, что Юффи не сможет устоять перед притяжением таких чудесных "трофеев" и что эта "охота за сокровищами" станет для нее безмерным удовольствием. К тому же, это должно было занять ее и заодно лишить "Шинру" контроля над Огромной материей, не заставляя таскаться с этими громадинами Винсента, у которого не было ни воздушного судна, ни возможности оставить их в Космо-каньоне, как в другом будущем.</p><p>Он прошелся по секретной базе, небрежно закоротил большую часть припрятанных департаментом разработки оружия объектов – право слово, оставить такие опасные игрушки там, куда может добраться человек вроде Скарлет, было бы безответственно, – и угнал грузовик, легко разминувшись с Турками.</p><p>Он все равно видел вдалеке Рено с Рудом, похоже, собиравших информацию на месте крушения вертолета. Они уже взяли след, они были чертовски хороши – и Планета, сколько же воспоминаний пробуждала эта погоня…</p><p>К его удовольствию, грузовик оказался одной из игрушек Скарлет, должно быть, с двигателем от самолета, и в считанные секунды делал полмили. Это был восторг, Винсент определенно начинал любить скорость.</p><p>На следующий вечер он приехал в Рокет-таун и едва не заработал сердечный приступ, услышав, о каких новостях все говорят: Нибельхейм сгорел дотла!</p><p>К счастью, шок и страх были недолгими, ведь у каждого на устах было то, как все жители чудом спаслись благодаря "героям-СОЛДАТам".</p><p>Пиар-машина "Шинры" крутила по кругу видео с Сефиротом, Генезисом и даже Клаудом, сопровождая все хвалебными россказнями об "отважном и самоотверженном спасении горожан от последствий ужасной аварии".</p><p>Узнать официальную версию не составило труда: "неизвестные террористы" "повредили" мако-реактор, тот взорвался, и пылающий ад поглотил близлежащий городок.</p><p>У Винсента были серьезнейшие подозрения насчет личностей этих "неизвестных террористов" – они нацепили самую красивую форму и, всем своим видом выражая редкостное самодовольство, позировали перед камерами.</p><p>Было интересно, как прошло столкновение с Дженовой, но на самом деле это не имело значения. Аура самолюбования уже сама по себе говорила о том, что план удался, да и уничтожение Нибельхейма было не особенно важно. Конечно, Винсент надеялся этого избежать… но хотя бы число жертв на сей раз было минимальным.</p><p>И кто знает? Может, это было просто предназначено судьбой – и может, это были просто остатки подцепленного от Хаоса мистицизма, но Винсенту уже было все равно. Может, Великий нибельхеймский пожар, как его уже называли, был одним из тех событий, которые не предотвратить никаким вмешательством в историю. Винсент с улыбкой подумал, что, быть может, брось он все силы на предотвращение любой возможности поджога, налетел бы нибельский дракон и все равно бы все спалил дотла!</p><p>Что было важно, так это то, что Дженову точно уничтожили, Сефирот с Генезисом оставались в своем уме, непосредственных угроз Планете не наблюдалось, у Клауда был шанс прожить жизнь своей мечты, Рив уверенно шел к революционному снижению доли мако в мировой экономике, Юффи предстояло крайне милыми и изобретательными способами превратить жизнь "Шинры" в ад, "Дипграунд" все еще не замечал Шелке, трущобы Мидгара потрясали своими цепями, а Аэрис оставалась в безопасности.</p><p>Это надо было отметить.</p><p>По счастливому стечению обстоятельств в этом самом городе жил один прямолинейный старый пилот с добрым сердцем – славный товарищ для такого случая.</p><p>К вящему веселью Винсента, для Сида он был только смутно запомнившимся странноватым, вечно говорившим проклятущими загадками дядей смышленого светловолосого пацана, но Винсент точно знал, как на него подействовать, чтобы добиться своего. Немного издевок над любовью к чаю, подначка, насмешливый вызов, и вскоре они уже соревновались, кто кого перепьет, – вот и осуществились планы на вечер.</p><p>Приятно было, слушая бесконечные ругательства и вдыхая дым сменяющих друг друга сигарет, вернуться в другие подобные ночи, и хоть Сид не был тем другом, с которым у Винсента было столько общего, сходства хватало. Ему нечасто случалось так расслабляться.</p><p>До поздней ночи он наслаждался редкой возможностью пообщаться по-дружески, с абсолютно серьезным лицом накручивая пилота сухими шутками, обмениваясь байками и беззлобными издевками и в кои-то веки не особо напрягаясь из-за того, как алкоголь заставил его утратить бдительность и чуть больше разумного смешать две жизни и личности. Опять же, Сид относился к этому спокойно: где-то в районе двенадцатой рюмки "Винсент" и "Лэнс" у него превратились в однозначного "Лоуренса", да и вообще хвалиться запланированным на следующую весну запуском ему было интереснее, чем волноваться о том, правда ли собеседник брал штурмом подводный реактор в Джуноне. В конце концов, хорошая байка дорогого стоит, а если запить ее хорошим ромом, будет еще лучше.</p><p>Пусть Винсент и позволил выпивке и дружеской компании повлиять на себя сильнее обычного, до опьянения ему было далеко, и приближающиеся силуэты двух знакомых Турков заставили какое-то натренированное чутье в нем встрепенуться и насторожиться.</p><p>Сид нежным голосом любящего родителя описывал внутренности уникального двигателя "Хайвинда" 16-S GE. Винсент был не совсем уверен, построен он уже или это только проект, но знал, что старый друг будет воодушевленно болтать о своей "детке" независимо от того, есть ли рядом слушатель в лице "Лоуренса", и без зазрения совести оставил его наедине с едва початой бутылкой и суммой, достаточной, чтобы покрыть счет.</p><p>Неспешно встав, он вышел сдаваться.</p><p>До рассвета оставалась пара часов, и хотя на дворе был еще только октябрь, воздух отдавал морозом.</p><p>Разворот и удар о стену застал спрыгнувшего с парапета врасплох. Глаза едва различали рыжие волосы. Лезвие чуть заметно кольнуло живот, перчатка самого Винсента угрожающе примерилась к внутренностям Рено. Положение было патовое.</p><p>Разумеется, Рено-то пришел с напарником – и при желании Винсент мог бы сбежать, просто бросив его в стену и рванув с места, но тогда пришлось бы бегать вечно, вечно быть дичью без цели, а после всего, через что он прошел, пожизненное одиночество, честно говоря, нисколько не привлекало.</p><p>Мощная рука Руда скользнула вокруг горла и оттащила от Рено, вторая быстро обхватила, удерживая на месте.</p><p>Винсент не стал вырываться ни одним из десятка заученных приемов выхода из захвата.</p><p>Рено был, как всегда, совершенно невозможен.</p><p>– Проклятье, парень, мы за тобой столько бегали, а находим здесь? С бутылкой в чертовом баре? Знаешь, это даже не смешно. Смотрю на тебя и прям трезвею, – Винсент ничего не ответил, и он фыркнул. – И вообще, Рокет-таун? Вот уж не думал, что тебе хватит глупости заявиться в родной город, чувак!</p><p>Винсент не сразу вспомнил, что "Лэнс Страйф" якобы уроженец Рокет-тауна.</p><p>Умнице Рено этой заминки хватило, и он, поняв, сощурил сине-зеленые глаза.</p><p>– Ты не… это же легенда, да?</p><p>Винсент решил что-то предпринять, пока его не принялись допрашивать прямо здесь, и вырвался из захвата Руда, просто надавив на уязвимые нервы руки. Прием гарантировал боль и онемение в пальцах, и Руд ожидаемо вырубил его, не рискуя упустить и не обращая внимания на возражения всполошившегося Рено.</p><p>Он очнулся прикованным к стулу; под другую сторону стола опять сидел бесстрастный Ценг.</p><p>На сей раз вместо закусочной была камера с односторонним зеркалом и встроенными в подлокотники стула кандалами. Как он заметил, СОЛДАТского образца: похоже, не хотели рисковать.</p><p>Руд с внушительным видом маячил за спиной у шефа, а хмурый Рено, непринужденно согнув ногу, подпирал стену и, очевидно, воспринимая изворотливость Винсента как личное оскорбление, зло на него смотрел.</p><p>– Мистер Страйф, – сухо поздоровался Ценг. – Похоже, мы допустили оплошность при оценке уровня угрозы, которую вы представляете для компании.</p><p>Не обращая никакого внимания ни на холодность Ценга, ни на Рено, ворчавшего, что загонит ему пулю "куда солнце не светит", Винсент покрутил затекшей шеей.</p><p>– И похоже, – резко продолжил Ценг, – в вашем арсенале больше навыков, чем мы изначально посчитали.</p><p>Он демонстративно сверился с делом – как точно знал Винсент, принесенным для виду: ни один Турк не пойдет на такую встречу, не заучив всю возможную информацию о цели.</p><p>– Взлом компьютерных систем… контрабанда… азартные игры… фальсификация личности, – он подозрительно взглянул на Винсента, но тот лишь невозмутимо посмотрел в ответ, – распространение недостоверной информации… подделка… – пауза и выразительный взгляд, – выдача себя за Турка.</p><p>Винсент улыбнулся – чуть заметно, одними уголками губ.</p><p>Повисло продолжительное молчание.</p><p>Будь Винсент СОЛДАТом, это был бы подходящий момент, чтобы во всем сознаться, с наслаждением рассказать обо всех своих успешных махинациях и объявить себя героем. Но он был Турком, а Турки знают цену секретам.</p><p>Иногда ложь лучше правды. Иногда прозрачность приносит больше вреда, чем пользы. Иногда секреты должны оставаться секретами.</p><p>Так что он обескураживающе улыбнулся, расслабился и поддел своих тюремщиков:</p><p>– С чего начнем? – дружелюбно поинтересовался он. – Шантаж? Угрозы?</p><p>Его учили выдерживать такое давление.</p><p>– Возьмете в заложники моего племянника?</p><p>Неприятно, но Клауд теперь был СОЛДАТом, он мог о себе позаботиться, а если бы Винсент и сдался, это все равно было бы ему только во вред.</p><p>– Сразу перейдем к пыткам?</p><p>Он горько улыбнулся: у них не хватило бы изобретательности на что-то по-настоящему выбивающее из колеи, он ведь побывал "на попечении" у Ходжо.</p><p>Смысл издевательских вопросов был ясен: он ничего не скажет.</p><p>Понимание открыто читалось и в их глазах, и пусть Рено шипел от злости и досады, Руд сильнее обычного стиснул зубы, а по другую сторону зеркала, несомненно, хмуро ворчали, поняв, что с этим человеком обычные методы не сработают.</p><p>Даже новый глава Турков, безусловно, знал, что все усилия будут потрачены впустую: в черных глазах то же уважение, что и сам Винсент испытывал бы к серьезному противнику, боролось с раздражением.</p><p>Не отводя взгляда, Ценг положил папку песочного цвета, в которой якобы лежало дело Винсента, и откинулся на спинку стула.</p><p>И убедительно продемонстрировал, почему он наследник Вельда и глава Турков.</p><p>– Лэнс Страйф, – невозмутимо начал он, – вы не думали о карьере в отделе административных расследований?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>